The Only One Who Knows Me
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: An story about Constance and Amelia's relationship. How did they meet? How did they become close? These are things I have always wondered so I decided to write an story about it. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/: Hello everyone welcome to my next story. I love the relationship between Amelia Cackle and Constance Hardbroom and it is one of my favorite things about the worst witch. I wanted to write an story about them so this will describe how they met and started to bond. This chapter is short just to introduce you I hope you like and plese review.

* * *

 **The Only One Who Knows Me**

* * *

Chapter One

It was an lovely spring day and Amelia Cackle, headmistresses of Cackle's Academy for witches was sitting in Cosie's tearoom having some cheesecake along with her deputy and best friend Constance Hardbroom.

"Mrs Cosie should write your name on that chair with how often you are here" Constance joked and Amelia laughed.

No-one really understood Constance's humour except for Amelia. She loved how well she knew the other woman.

Both women spend an lot of days like this but it had taken them years to reach the point they were at now and when Amelia had first met the younger woman she was much different from how she was now.

* * *

Amelia Cackle was in her late forties and had been headteacher for over fifteen years. Currently the woman was sat with an old school friend of hers as they ate an lovely breakfast in the cafe they had been going to for years. The cafe was family owned and the customers all were regulars so the two woman pretty much knew everyone that entered but that was about to change.

The bell above the door of the cafe rang out as the door was opened and someone stepped in, the person walked straight past the counter and walked towards an table.

Amelia looked up and stared at the person, they really did not look like they were in an good state. It was an young woman she could not have been older than eighteen years old and that was the first thing that made Amelia curious before she noticed her condition.

The girl had dark hair that was tied into an tight plait and her skin was very pale. The girls eyes were very red as if she barely ever slept but the thing that worried Amelia Cackle the most was the girls weight. She was deadly thin and her clothes were hanging of her and Amelia wondered if the teenager had an eating disorder and immediately felt worried for her.

* * *

Amelia over the next week tried to forget about the mysterious teenager but for some reason she couldn't. Maybe it was the fact she was an teacher and the girl was not much older than her pupils that made her want to help her or maybe she just could not bare to see the young girl like that she didn't know all she really knew was she could not for the life of her get her out of her head.

* * *

Amelia was sat in the cafe alone just staring at the doughnut that was on her plate. She loved anything sweet but today she just didn't feel like eating her doughnut. In truth she was waiting for the young girl, she wanted to talk to her she had to know for herself whether the girl was okay or she would drive herself crazy with worry but the girl had not been in the cafe in over an week so it was very unlikely she would see her.

Amelia had been lost in thought and jumped as the bell above the door rang out and the customer walked in. Amelia could barely believe her eyes, it was the teenager again and she looked even worse than she had before if that was possible.

The teenager was an strange one to say the least. People of course went to cafes to eat or have an drink but not this girl she always did the same thing. She would never buy anything not even an drink and then she would sit down looking around at everyone. People did not pay her much attention as she sat in the corner away from prying eyes.

The girl looked around and saw Amelia looking at her and Amelia quickly looked down feeling nosy all of an sudden. Amelia was so lost in thought she did not hear someone saying her name.

"Yes?" she finally asked coming back to reality and looking up at the woman who owned the cafe her name was Alice and she had owned the restaurant for many years after moving from France with her family.

"Are you okay?" she asked in her deep accent.

"Yes thank you Alice just lost myself in my thoughts then" Amelia replied

"Must be pretty important for you to abandon your doughnut" the woman replied with an laugh. The two woman continued to chat Amelia was easy to talk to after all when all of an sudden out of nowhere there was an very strange noise.

The noise was an crashing sort of noise and because of this Amelia and Alice instantly turned to look in the direction of the kitchen wondering if someone had smashed the plates. They only turned back around when they heard gasps and saw an large group of people all gathering around the same area.

Amelia and Alice looked at each other and then they both jumped up and rushed to join the crowd of people wondering what they were all looking at, as they got nearer Amelia gasped herself at the sight that met her.

The young woman she had been trying to pluck up the courage to talk to was lying on the floor and jerking around having some sort of seizure. No-one was helping they were all just stood there staring and Amelia thought maybe they had no idea what to do. Amelia had had training and being on courses about first aid because off course she is an headteacher and could deal with anything in her line of work, but she knew most normal people had not had training to help someone with an seizure and it wasn't something they saw everyday. Amelia immediately sprang into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Amelia pushed through the crowd of onlookers until she was stood near the girl and quickly kneeled down so she was near her. Amelia knew the first thing to worry about during an situation like this was protecting the person's head so she asked someone in the crowd to borrow an jacket and tucked it under the girl's head to prevent injury.

Amelia knew not to prevent the girl from jerking she was not in control of herself and she could cause more injury that way, she really could not do anything but talk to her until she stopped fitting.

"Will someone call an ambulance?" Amelia asked them looking up at the crowd. The response was for everyone just to continue to stare.

"Well why are you all just standing there? Call for help" she shouted making someone spring into action and pull out their mobile.

Amelia turned back towards the girl and smiled at her gently. She knew seizures could make someone scared or confused so she had to keep her calm.

"You will be alright love, help is on it's way" she said gently.

* * *

Ten minutes later two paramedics arrived. By this point the jerking had stopped but the teenager was confused. It was two male paramedics and they bend down to look at her.

"Hello there, does she have an history of seizures?" one of the men asked Amelia.

"Oh, I don't know I have never met her before" Amelia told them truthfully.

The other man was talking to the girl to make sure she was functioning properly.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked softly

"Constance" the teenager replied so quietly only the paramedics and Amelia could hear her.

It was clear to both men the girl's well-being was not in an good way and they decided she needed medical treatment to access the damage.

"Right I think we best take you in and get you checked out" one of them said as the girl was lifted and taken out into the ambulance.

"Can I come please?" Amelia asked. She needed to know the girl was alright. The paramedics looked at each other for an second then nodded.

"Alright but just you" one of them said as Amelia stepped into the ambulance and sat down as one paramedic stayed in the back and the other went to the drivers seat. It was not an emergency so the lights were not flashing.

"So you have never met the girl before?" the paramedic asked Amelia

"No, she was an customer at the cafe we were at and she had the seizure out of nowhere, I am sorry I cannot tell you more" Amelia told him.

"Don't worry you have been helpful, the hardest part will be finding someone to contact" he told her

* * *

Arriving at the hospital the teenager was awake and sat up but she wasn't really talking to anyone. The paramedics met the doctors and they were taken into an ward. Up until that point the girl had not really reacted but now they were prodding her with needles and she wasn't happy about it.

"Oww" she complained as they took an blood test. She seemed not to be very good with people touching her she was pulling out of their grip. When one of the men took her arm to inject her with something she pulled out of his grip so aggressively she almost hit him in the face.

"We are just trying to help" one of the doctors said gently but the girl was not making it easy for them. She was watching their every move as in daring them to try something she was uncomfortable with.

Everything was going alright when suddenly the teenager fainted again. This time she was not fitting she was just unconscious and this seemed to worry the doctors as they gave each other looks.

"We need to do some tests can you wait outside please" one of them told Amelia

Amelia nodded and went outside to the waiting room and sat down. She touched her head overcome by worry.

* * *

Maybe it was her teacher instincts or the fact the girl was so ill but Amelia found herself waiting. She was not related to the girl, she didn't even know her full name but she couldn't just leave her alone in that state, she then started to think about her parents and family and where they were. Why was this young girl allowed to get in such an state? Was there no one who had noticed?

Amelia stood up and walked to the water dispenser pouring an glass of water and drinking it. All she could do was hope the teenager was not in as much danger as everyone thought.

Amelia at this point started to feel angry. She would never let one of her young pupils get into such an state, there must have been someone who could see she wasn't well why did they not intervene? Of course she didn't know the girls history but all it took was one glance to be able to tell the girl was suffering.

* * *

An hour later an doctor Amelia recognised came out and walked over to her. Amelia tried to read her expression to decide whether she was going to give her bad news but before she could get lost in thought she was sat in front of her.

"How is the girl?" Amelia practically yelled at the poor young woman sat before her. The doctor didn't flinch obviously used to this kind of reaction

"She is not in an good way I am afraid but she is not in danger" the doctor replied

"Please be honest with me and tell me everything you know" Amelia replied

"Very well, first of all the biggest issue is the blood results have come back and her blood sugar levels are dangerously low" the doctor replied.

"I am sorry what does that mean?" Amelia asked

"It means she has not been eating which would also explain the weight lost" the woman replied

"So does that mean she has an eating disorder?" Amelia asked

"We can't rule it out as an possibility but we can't say for sure until we have accessed her once she has woken up, there is other reasons why people may not eat so we can't say for sure she is suffering from anorexic" the doctor replied.

"I understand, why did she have an seizure though?" Amelia asked

"Not eating makes people more stressed out and stress and lack of food can lead to seizures and blacking out but again until we are able to speak to her we can't know if she has an history of epilepsy" the kind doctor replied.

"I understand" Amelia replied

"There is something else as well from what we can gather she has old injures as we found bruises in different areas of her body now we are not saying this was caused by another person because she could have injured herself or maybe she had an accident but just so you are aware" the doctor told her.

Amelia sighed. She could tell that the girl was in an bad way but she hadn't suspected anything about physical injuries all she could hope was there was some sort of logical explanation for the injuries. The thought of someone hitting anyone made her feel sick but someone so young was heartbreaking.

"Thank you for looking after her I know you probably think I am weird for staying when I don't even know her" Amelia replied.

"Of course not, you saw her collapse of course you want to know how the young girl is" the doctor replied.

"Is it alright if I go and see her?" Amelia asked

"Yes, she should be waking up soon feel free to go and see her" the doctor replied.

Amelia stood up and started walking back towards the ward to see this young mysterious girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Amelia walked onto the ward that the young teenager was staying in and looked around for the girl in question she soon spotted her. The girl was sitting up in the bed looking pale and tired and there was an bag above her bed which had an tube which was attached to her arm sending the liquid into her body. Amelia had an idea that it was some sort of food supplement.

Walking closer to the girl the teenager turned to look at her. Amelia smiled and sat down in the chair by the girls bed even with her in an bad state Amelia could tell the girl was very pretty.

"Hello I am Amelia Cackle" she told her as she smiled warmly at her. The girl looked at her with an blank expression.

"You said your name is Constance right? That is an very pretty name" Amelia said trying to get the young girl to talk. The teenager turned away totally ignoring the woman. Anyone else probably would have been insulted but of course Amelia dealt with rude teenage girls everyday.

"Ahh the silent treatment I know it well" Amelia said with an smile

The girl suddenly turned to look at her.

"What do you want?" Constance asked rudely

"I wanted to make sure you are okay" Amelia replied

"Oh well I am perfect that is exactly the reason I am lying in an hospital bed" Constance replied very sarcastically.

"Yes well it is only until you get better" Amelia replied

"Why do you even care how I am? You don't even know me" Constance replied.

"Because I don't like to see anyone ill especially when they are as young as you are" Amelia replied as an nurse walked in. She smiled at both of them it was returned by Amelia but Constance was still sulking.

"Not having an good time?" the nurse asked her with an chuckle. Constance didn't laugh but the nurse looked at her.

"Hey don't do that" the nurse replied. Amelia had of course being focusing on the girl's face so hadn't noticed that the girl was twisting the tube in her arm around in her fingers which was preventing the liquid entering her system.

The nurse gently removed the wire from her hand and straightened it out again.

"You need it, please stop preventing it" the nurse replied

"Yes, it will make you feel better" Amelia cut in

"Who asked you?" Constance rudely replied again. The nurse looked at her patient again.

"If I were you I would be nice to the woman here, she saved your life, she helped you during your seizure and brought you here" the nurse told her. The nurse then left to see her next patient.

* * *

Constance looked down thinking about what the nurse had said. Why would this woman help her? Most people she had encountered didn't care what happened to her and the woman had not gone home yet even though she had every opportunity to do so.

"Why did you help me?" Constance asked still looking down

"You were clearly not well I couldn't just leave you, I am an teacher you know maybe you reminded me of one of my pupils" Amelia told her.

The two of them sat their in silence for an few minutes until Amelia broke the silence.

"Is there anyone I can call for you dear? Your parents? An sibling?" Amelia asked

"No thank you, I am an only child and I haven't seen my parents in two years" Constance replied.

This comment made Amelia really sad. This girl had no family to speak off and was struggling by herself with no one to support her. She really didn't understand how someone so young could end up alone.

"How old are you?" Amelia asked

"I have just turned eighteen" Constance replied

Amelia sighed. The young girl was so young and clearly already so damaged but she had to be the strong one so she couldn't start crying.

"Where have you being living?" Amelia asked

"Oh I attend teacher training college and I have been living there" Constance replied.

* * *

This made Amelia furious. What type of school setting would let any pupil get in such an bad state? She wondered what kind of environment the school provided for it's pupil's. Amelia looked up as an different nurse came in.

"Hi Constance I am just here to update you, we are going to keep you in hospital until you put on two stone" she told her.

"Good luck with that" Constance replied as she was once again twisting the tube in her hand.

"You will not be allowed to leave until we are satisfied with your weight and if you don't eat then we will have no choice but to section you" the nurse told her.

That made Constance fall quiet and the nurse waited for few seconds before she carried on. She clearly had something else to say.

"Also there is someone here to see you" the nurse told her.

These simple words made Constance's face turn to an look of fear.

"No...no please" she said. The nurse glanced at Amelia and then back at her patient.

"What is the matter?" she asked

"I don't want to see her" the teenager replied confusing the other two people in the room.

"See who?" the nurse asked

"She is looking for me, she won't leave me alone" Constance replied.

Amelia looked at the young girl she was clearly panicking. There was someone who clearly scared her an lot and Amelia had an feeling it was the same person who allowed her to get into such an state in the first place. All she could do was try to calm her down.

"It is alright love" the woman said standing nearer to her and lifting her arm to touch her on the shoulder. This was an wrong move the girl flinched and turned away and Amelia felt like slapping herself for doing something so stupid.

That was the exact moment Amelia realised how badly the state the girl was in. The teenager clearly associated hitting someone as normal. The nurse looked shocked.

"I was only going to have her talk to the dietician" she replied.

"It is not your fault you didn't know" Amelia replied as tears fell down the teenagers face.

"I think it would be best if we left her alone for an while" Amelia replied

"Yes I think so too, would you sit with her? I don't want her to have the opportunity to hurt herself" the nurse asked Amelia.

"Of course" Amelia replied sitting down again and staying with the young girl.

"Don't be upset you are safe here" Amelia told her

"I am never safe, she is there all the time" Constance replied.

"She won't be allowed to see you, trust me I promise she won't come here" Amelia told the young girl. Constance looked at her not believing an word this woman said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The day after the previous day's events Amelia arrived at the hospital very early to visit Constance. The woman was planning on visiting everyday until she was discharged and walked towards the door of the ward but stopped when she saw what the girl was doing through the window.

Constance was fiddling with the needle sticking out of her hand that was pumping the liquid into her body. At first Amelia could not figure out what she was doing until the girl closed her eyes and pulled it out quickly. When she did this she had scratched her hand and Amelia saw blood but this was not the thing that Amelia was most shocked by.

Constance looked around quickly and when she was satisfied no-one was watching she flicked her other hand and the blood disappeared. She then flicked her hand at the bag above her bed which made the liquid disappear. Amelia gasped.

The girl was clearly an witch. Of course it is not something people could go bragging about to non magical people so neither Amelia or Constance knew the other person was an witch. She wanted to talk to her and admit she too possessed magical ability but right now there was something more important she had to do.

* * *

Walking into the ward she greeted the teenager and sat down on the chair she would be sitting on for many visits.

"Hello, how are you today?" Amelia asked. Constance shrugged.

"Have you been pulling at the wire again?" Amelia asked but not in an disappointed way.

"I cannot eat" Constance replied simply.

"Why not dear?" Amelia asked

"Because once I gain the weight they want me to gain they will send me back to my college" Constance replied.

"No dear, they are not sending you back there" Amelia told her

"But they have to I have nowhere else to go" Constance told her

"They will find you somewhere I promise you, they will not send you back there I will not allow them too" Amelia told her. "Is that why you stopped eating in the first place honey?" Amelia asked

"The place I was staying at I was trapped in, even if I found an way to leave I wouldn't of survived I had nowhere to stay and no money, eating was something I could control and if I am honest I wanted to get weak, I wanted it to end, there was other reasons to, I had to skip meals an lot of the time as I had lessons that lasted for hours at an time, I was eating an biscuit an day" Constance told her.

"An biscuit? How did you not have an seizure sooner? Amelia asked as she wondered how anyone could survive on such little food an day.

"I don't know, it seemed like an easy way out, if something happened to me the autopsy would say I had an eating disorder so it would be an easy case" Constance told her.

At this Amelia did let an tear fall. How could she not the teenager wanted to die, How bad were things where she was staying in order for her to want to be dead? The thought made Amelia want to burst into tears but she managed to contain herself.

"I am sorry you felt like that but you are safe here, whoever hurt you they can not get to you again, it can't be nice for you feeling so weak" Amelia told her.

"It's not but I don't want that food stuff, the needle makes my hand itch" Constance complained

"Try some actual food then, here try it" Amelia told her as she handed her an Mars bar after all the girl needed the calories.

"I hate chocolate" Constance replied. At that Amelia looked like she was about to cry again but she did go to the vending machine and get her an cheese sandwich. The girl stared at her but didn't make any attempt to eat it. Amelia picked up half the sandwich and took an bite.

"Mmm that is nice, why don't you try an bit?" Amelia asked as she broke of an tiny corner and handed it to the teenager. Amelia knew to start her of with something small. If you expect someone who had an disorder to eat an three course meal straight away it would never work.

Amelia ate an bit more of the sandwich not watching the girl as she knew another big thing with disorders was the victims hated to be watched as they ate but out of the corner of her eye after an few minutes she saw the girl put the corner of the sandwich in her mouth. Amelia smiled.

"Good girl, will you have an little more?" she asked though she asked in an way that left the choice up to the teenager. The girl put her hand out and took the slightly bigger piece of sandwich and ate it but after an few seconds of her chewing something strange happened.

"Oww" the girl said as she touched the side of her mouth clearly in pain.

Amelia was not to worried after all she could have bit her tongue or something but the teenager seemed to be in intense pain so Amelia clicked an button that called an nurse and she came to check her over.

The nurse shone an light into the girl's mouth and looked at everything to see where the problem was.

"Have you had any other problems in the past?" the nurse asked her kindly.

"It was hurting an few months ago" Constance replied.

"Mmm from what I can tell you have an broken jaw" the nurse replied.

Amelia gasped which made Constance turn to look at her but she couldn't help it. That news was so shocking how does an teenage girl break her jaw unless she goes through some type of trauma? What on earth was happening to the teenager? And is it any wonder the girl stopped eating if she was in pain everytime she ate?.

"Sorry I just didn't expect that" Amelia told her. The nurse nodded and said they would treat it but for the time being they would be giving her painkillers.

* * *

An week later Constance was bored out of her mind in her hospital bed. She had not gained any weight and still felt weak. Recently normal food had started to be served to her as the nurses were trying to encourage her to eat. Constance would sometimes take an few nibbles but would never eat an whole meal.

Today they were serving cottage pie which is normally something Constance is not keen on. They placed it on the table by her bed and she picked at it like she normally does but then she smelled the food. Of course the girl was really hungry because she hadn't ate properly in an long time so she decided to put an little bit more of the food on her fork than normal and slowly lifted the food to her mouth eating it.

It was strange what happened the food was already making her feel stronger and because it was an softer food her jaw wasn't hurting and she found herself eating it.

* * *

Amelia carried on visiting over the week. Constance's eating was still not very good though she would have nibbles of food but it wasn't enough to live on so the drip had being placed back in her hand which she wasn't happy about. Amelia knew the teenager was trying but she had an fear of food currently and it was painful for her to eat so of course Amelia knew it would take an while for her to start to eat properly.

"Miss Cackle" one of the regular nurses who looked after Constance said as she ran up to the visitor they had gotten used to seeing with an smile on her face.

"Hello, is everything okay?" Amelia asked

"It is great, you have to come and see this" the nurse replied as Amelia and the nurse walked the short journey to the ward Constance was staying in.

"Look" the nurse told Amelia.

Amelia did what she was told and looked through the window. Constance was eating properly, she was eating really fast clearly the girl was starving and trying to make up for the food she had missed out on. Amelia could have cried with happiness.

"Thank you" the nurse told her

"Me? I didn't do anything" Amelia replied

"Yes you did, you encouraged her on every visit without forcing her, we have had patients go months without so much as nibbling on food" the nurse replied

"She was probably just hungry" Amelia replied.

"It is all down to you, if she carries on like this she will be discharged in no time" the nurse told her happily.

Amelia's smile faded. Where would this teenager end up? They wouldn't think about sending her back to that college would they? What if she ended up somewhere just as bad and she went downhill again.

That was the moment Amelia decided. She would not leave this teenager's life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As the weeks went on Amelia continued to visit the teenager. The teenager was starting to become stronger which Amelia knew but it was still shocking when she walked into her room one day and she was gone.

"Don't worry she went for an walk" one of the nurses told her as she saw the woman was worried.

Amelia turned around to head back in the direction she had come from with an smile. The teenager up and about was an good sign. Amelia told herself she will come back in an while and decided to go and look in the shop.

* * *

Arriving at the shop she saw the person she had come to visit completely lost in an book. Amelia glanced at the cover and saw it was Pride and Prejudice. She called the girls name and she looked up.

The teenager looked so much better than she had when they first met. She was still pale but Amelia had realised she was naturally very pale, but she wasn't an sickly pale she had colour in her face and she no longer looked like an skeleton although she was still very thin.

"I got bored staying in that room all day, they have so many good books here" the girl commented as she ran her finger down the spines.

"You like to read then?" Amelia asked

"Of course I love to read" Constance replied.

"If you buy the book then you won't have to keep coming down here to finish it" Amelia told her.

"I am broke, I can't even afford to buy an college lunch never mind anything else" Constance told her.

Amelia smiled as the girl told her she had to go back to the ward as she was only allowed to stay out for half an hour. Amelia told her she would be up in an few minutes, brought the book and then went back up the stairs.

"Here" Amelia said as she handed the book to her

"You stole the book?" Constance asked as she looked at her with wide eyes, Amelia couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course not, I brought it, you are going to be stuck in here for an while you need something to keep you entertained"

Constance turned red at the thought of someone buying something for her and refused to take it.

"Come on it is not going to bite you" Amelia told her as she placed the book on the girl's bed

"Thank you" Constance told her not really used to someone being nice to her.

"No problem" Amelia said with an smile.

* * *

Constance was continuing to get better and Amelia realised she had an huge personality she would say if she didn't like something and was very stubborn. The subject of Amelia being an witch had still not come up as she had been busy trying to help the girl with her eating but now that was back on track Amelia thought it was about time she knew the truth.

The next day was an special day, Constance was allowed to leave the hospital for an hour and Amelia decided to take her to the cafe they had first met in. This place would over the years become an special place to them but neither knew that yet.

Constance sat down as Amelia brought them food. Constance's jaw had healed more or less but she still ate slowly because it was sensitive. Amelia decided to take the opportunity to talk to her.

"Constance I have to confess something to you" Amelia told her.

"Oh what is it?" Constance asked

Amelia looked around making sure no-one was watching them.

"I saw you an couple of weeks ago remove the needle in your hand, and I saw you heal it with magic" she whispered.

The dark haired teenager looked up at her confused she wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to tell her.

"The thing is Constance...I am an witch too" Amelia whispered as she flicked her hand softly causing the salt to spill to prove her point.

Amelia had expected confusion and she had expected disbelief one thing the woman did not expect was the reaction she actually received. Anger.

"You hid it from me?" Constance started

"No, I didn't have time to tell you I was focusing on trying to get you better" Amelia replied.

"All this time you knew and you lied to me!" Constance shouted as people turned to watch.

"No I didn't you don't understand" Amelia replied.

Constance stood up so fast she knocked her chair over and stormed out the cafe. Amelia quickly got up to follow her and saw something that really shocked her. The teenager disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Amelia left the young girl alone for exactly two days but then she knew she had to apologise so she made her way to the hospital. She was all ready to apologise and ask her about her disappearing trick when she saw two of the nurses whispering.

"Is everything alright?" Amelia asked

"Oh I am glad we caught you we need to have an word with you" one of the nurses said.

Amelia nodded and followed the two nurses to an office where another woman was waiting for them. Amelia was told the woman was an social worker. Amelia for some reason had an bad feeling as she saw the people there.

"Hello, how are you today?" the woman asked

"I am good thank you, is there an problem?" Amelia asked

"Yes you could say that, Constance has put on the weight she needs to gain so basically we could discharge her there only problem is we cannot discharge patients unless they have somewhere to go" the woman told her.

"Oh so what are the options for where she is sent?" Amelia asked

"Our first option is an hostel" the woman simply replied.

Amelia stared at the woman like she was crazy. Some hostels were horrible places and they don't provide the one on one care Constance needs. Amelia knew if she was send to an place like that she would stop eating again. It wasn't even an option.

"The next option is finding an place for her at an different college" the woman replied.

Again Amelia knew this wasn't an option. There was no guarantee she would be treated any better in an different college.

"Lastly we can send her to an centre for other homeless teenagers" the woman replied.

Amelia sighed. She wouldn't last in an place like that Amelia knew that. The teenager was not good with people at the best of times.

"What about an foster home?" Amelia asked. She would feel more comfortable if someone was looking after the teenager. Someone who could provide her with an home.

"Sorry she is too old for the care system, we have found an place for her at an centre for the teenagers though we are trying to find something else as we know she isn't keen" the woman told her.

Amelia closed her eyes. None of the places were any good. This was an damaged teenager who had already had eating problems and had being abused she needed an proper home and she needed someone to care for her.

"She can come stay with me" Amelia found herself saying.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: An shorter chapter today hope no-one minds.

Chapter Six

Amelia entered the ward and was met by the evil eyes of the teenager she had come to visit. The teenager was stubborn so Amelia knew she would have to be the one to apologise.

"Constance I am sorry, I never meant to hide it from you, I was meaning to tell you but I couldn't find the right moment" Amelia told her.

Constance looked at her with her arms folded and an frown on her face.

"Maybe I overreacted an little bit" Constance replied.

"An bit?" Amelia laughed

"Alright an lot, ...sorry" Constance said looking away from the woman.

"Well I wanted to ask you something, where did you learn to transport?" Amelia asked.

Transporting was an very rare piece of magic and very advanced. It was something very few witches could do and Amelia had never met someone as young as Constance who had the ability to do it.

"Oh I learned it in college, some good came out of that place I guess" Constance replied with an shrug.

Amelia smiled and looked at the teenager before opening her mouth to carry on talking.

"Constance the nurses said you are ready to be discharged" Amelia started

"Oh really?" Constance replied not seeming thrilled at the idea "But I have nowhere to go" the teenager sighed.

"We have come to an arrangement, you can come and live with me" Amelia told her.

Constance looked at her and shook her head.

"No I couldn't do that, I couldn't burden you, you wouldn't want me to live with you I am picky about everything" Constance replied.

"You are not an burden, I have an spare room and can provide you with the things you need food, water, the basics" Amelia replied. "But you have to agree to it because you are off age" Amelia told her.

"I don't know..." Constance replied scared of living with another person again.

"You need looking after" Amelia told her

"I am fine, I am an adult" Constance told her

"Well to me you are just an child, please I want you to move in" Amelia said

Constance looked at her for an minute as if trying to decide before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you have any pets?" Constance asked as she really did not like dogs at all.

"Yes I have an cat" Amelia replied.

"Alright then maybe we could try it" Constance said. Amelia smiled.

* * *

An couple of days later it was the day for Constance to be discharged. She left early with Amelia not saying much on the journey as she was nervous for some reason that everything would go wrong. Constance had left all of her possessions behind at the college including her broomstick so there two woman were travelling on an bus. Constance kept her head down.

Amelia seemed nice but she knew people could turn quickly and she would be alone with her which scared her more than anything.

"Are you alright Constance?" Amelia asked

"Yes, I am alright thank you" Constance lied

They spend the rest of the twenty minute journey sat in silence. Amelia could tell she was on edge and didn't want to make it worse. Finally they arrived at the stop and Constance followed Amelia of the bus. They then walked for an good ten minutes again in silence until they arrived at an little house.

The house was fairly small but very homely. It was an old little white house the kind of house your grandma would live in. Amelia walked towards the front door and unlocked it. Constance followed her in ready for her new life to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They stepped into the hallway and Amelia turned on the light and walked into the living room. Constance took an few steps away from the woman as if she was scared.

"Are you alright Constance?" Amelia asked as she turned around to face her

Constance took an few more steps back and by the look on her face Amelia could tell what the problem was.

The teenager was scared. Scared she was going to get hit now that she was out of the safety of the hospital. Of course to the girl it is just normal with the way she has been treated. Amelia in some way had expected that reaction.

"It's okay...look" Amelia told her as she walked to the door and unlocked it.

"It's not locked, you can run away if you feel uncomfortable" Amelia told her.

Constance looked at her as if she was waiting for her to turn on her. Amelia told her to follow and led her to her room leaving her to settle in herself.

"It is going to be alright, you can come down whenever you want" Amelia told her.

* * *

The teenager came downstairs half an hour later but made sure to sit far away from Amelia. As she sat down an black cat jumped on the sofa and started to sniff her.

Constance jumped off the sofa. She did like cats but it did not mean she was not scared of being attacked.

The cat walked up to her and rubbed against her legs purring and pushed her head into her leg. Constance bend down and slowly touched the cats head.

The cat purred loudly and pushed into the girl more. Amelia smiled.

"She likes you, strange she is normally funny with strangers" Amelia told Constance

"What is her name?" Constance asked

"Luna" Amelia said happily. Constance smiled slightly stroking the cat more so Amelia decided to ask something she had been curious about.

"How come you do not have an cat dear?" Amelia asked as after all it was known that witches had black cats.

Constance sighed as she stroked Luna before answering.

"My parents hated animals and did not want any in their house so I wasn't allowed one" Constance replied.

"Would you like one?" Amelia asked

"Yes, I was actually planning on getting one when I moved out as my college allowed cats but when things started to go bad in college I realised I didn't have time time or energy to look after an cat so I decided against it" Constance replied.

"I understand dear" Amelia told her.

Constance stood up the cat following her clearly already liking her new friend. Constance walked to the bookshelf in the corner.

"You have loads of books" Constance commented.

"Yes, people enjoy giving me books for birthdays or Christmas, I haven't read many though I don't have the time to read when I am running an school" Amelia told her.

"You should always find time to read" Constance replied

Amelia chuckled at the girls comment but made sure to keep her distance until the girl had been there an bit longer.

Constance then walked around looking at the mantelpiece. There was photos on here of various family members of Amelia. Constance picked up an photograph of what looked to be the entire Cackle family and noticed something.

"You didn't tell me you had an twin" Constance told her.

Amelia sighed as after all most of the time she tried to pretend not to know Agatha to make things easier.

"That is because we don't get along, imagine an woman the exact opposite of me that is Agatha" Amelia replied.

"Oh so it's like the good twin and the bad twin?" Constance asked. This was something Constance had come across an lot in books.

"You could say that I suppose" Amelia replied.

* * *

Later on that day Amelia made some dinner and Constance ate properly which caused Amelia to smile. She knew some patients only ate to be released and then they would stop eating again but it seemed right now Constance was recovered.

They ate and then went to sit down in the living room. Constance sat quite far away but did not have the same look on her face.

* * *

Hours later it was getting late and Constance told Amelia she was going to read. The teenager said she always read before she slept and Amelia nodded and left the girl to go and read her book as she finished watching an TV show she liked.

It finished ten minutes later and Amelia fed her cat and made sure she had everything she needed for the night before she climbed the stairs and went into the bathroom. After she had finished in the bathroom she was tired and decided to get ready for bed.

She had not heard from Constance in this time and wanted to make sure the teenager was okay. She walked towards the spare bedroom which was where Constance would be staying. Amelia raised her fist and knocked twice.

"Constance can I come in?" Amelia said through the bedroom door.

This resulted in no response from Constance so she knocked again. She did not know why but it gave her an bad feeling the girl not answering her.

"Constance?" Amelia said again.

The same thing happened there was no response. Amelia knocked one more time.

"I am coming in" Amelia said as she pushed open the door worried about the sight that was going to meet her.

The young teenager was lying on her new bed sleeping deeply. The book she had been reading which was the one Amelia had brought her was still clutched in her fingers. The girl snored softly and Amelia smiled.

She knew Constance had had some sleeping troubles in the past so she was glad to see her sleeping so soundly now and walked towards her bed.

Amelia gently pulled the book out of her fingers and placed it on the bedside table next to her. She then pulled the cover up over the young teenager and turned around to go before stopping in her doorway.

Walking back she kissed the girl's head and made sure the cover was up properly just as Luna jumped on the end of the bed and lay down.

"That's an good girl you look after her for me" Amelia said as she stroked the cat.

"Goodnight" Amelia said as she left and went to her own room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 _Constance screamed as her eyes filled with darkness. It was seven in the evening in the winter and Broomhead and Constance had just finished their private lesson. Broomhead had become annoyed when Constance's potion was to effective and this had resulted in one of Constance's worst punishments._

 _Broomhead would lock her in the potions storeroom for hours in the pitch black. Constance hated this she felt like she was blind and would be driven crazy. She would bang on the door with tears falling down her face begging to be let out. Broomhead would let her out hours later with an evil laugh._

* * *

 _Constance was sat in the college canteen pushing her pasta around her plate with her fork so it looked to other people like she was just taking an break from eating. Once she was sure everyone was distracted she would dump the food as she had been doing for the last few weeks. She stood up and left the canteen._

 _Constance walked down the college corridors to go to the library for the rest of the duration of lunch. She was starting to feel pangs of hunger as she had not ate anything at all in days and because of this she gently laid her hand on her stomach as it rumbled._

" _CONSTANCE HARDBROOM" Someone shouted. Constance turned around and felt her sore stomach do an backflip as she was face to face with her tutor._

" _Yes Mistress Broomhead?" Constance politely said_

" _What on EARTH have you been doing?" the woman asked_

" _Eating my lunch" Constance replied only half lying._

" _Don't get smart with me girl...who have you being doing it with?" Broomhead asked her eyes full of anger._

" _Doing what?" Constance asked really confused_

" _That, your stomach" the woman replied as if she was to ashamed to tell her what the problem was._

 _Constance looked down at her hand on her stomach and realised. Broomhead had got the completely wrong idea. Before Constance could even open her mouth to reply Broomhead grabbed her by the shoulders._

" _You stupid girl, you are disgusting" she yelled at her_

" _You have it wrong I am not pregnant" Constance replied_

 _Constance was scared and forgot she was standing right at the top of the stairs._

" _DON'T LIE TO ME" Broomhead said as she slapped her._

 _The force of the slap caused Constance to lose her balance and she screamed as she started to tumble down the stairs. She fell slowly down the flight of stairs and landing at the bottom with an sickening thud._

 _Another teacher suddenly entered the hallway and saw the student at the bottom of the stairs. This was Constance's flying teacher. She gasped at the sight._

" _Constance!" she said rushing over to her pupil as Constance sat up slowly her whole body screaming in agony. She touched her face because it felt wet and saw blood on her fingers. The teacher went to touch her face but Constance turned away._

" _Constance are you alright dear?" Broomhead asked as she appeared next to the teenager pretending to be concerned so her colleague did not get suspicious. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the corridor, the poor girl fell" Broomhead said as she switched her attention to the other teacher._

" _I think we best get you to the nurse sweet" the kind teacher said. Broomhead looked at her hiding an smirk and Constance couldn't bare to be there anymore so she transported leaving an confused flying teacher holding the air._

 _Constance appeared in her room by this point with blood dripping down her face like something out of an horror film._

* * *

In the present Constance was crying out in her sleep from her nightmares. The teenager had had trouble sleeping for an while. She either could not sleep at all or she had horrible nightmares like right now. Luna who saw her new friend in distress walked up to her and touched her but the girl carried on panicking.

Luna was an smart cat and knew there was something wrong so she jumped off the girl's bed and walked into Amelia's room and jumped on her licking her on the face until she woke up.

"Oh hi Luna" Amelia said. She was confused Luna was normally well behaved at night and did not wake her up. The cat looked at her owner and meowed.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked her kitty as she heard the signs of distress from down the corridor. For an moment Amelia sat there confused being so used to living by herself but then she remembered she had an new guest. She leaped out of bed like she had been burned.

"Constance!" she said as she ran down the corridor and into the girls room. The girl was still asleep but clearly in the middle of an nightmare. Amelia rushed to the young girl's side.

"Constance?" Constance wake up, Constance!" she said as she shook her gently. The girls eyes suddenly jerked open and were wide with fear.

"Constance?" Amelia said worried

The young teenager broke down sobbing then and Amelia moved near her wanting to comfort her despite the fact the teenager did not like physical contact but right now that wasn't Amelia's concern she couldn't leave her crying. Amelia gently touched the girls shoulder expecting her to flinch but instead she let her touch her and cried. The first time she had allowed physical contact meaning she was starting to trust the woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After an hour Constance had finally started to settle and Amelia had made her an hot herbal tea to try and get her to relax. Luna curled up right next to her. Constance sipped at it slowly and then looked at the older woman.

"I am so sorry for waking you" Constance told her, her eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"No problem dear, I don't mind what time you need me, were you having an nightmare about college?" Amelia asked not pushing her to tell her the details of the dream.

"Y...yes...it was about the abuse" Constance said as she looked down

"I am sorry you have to relive that during the night dear" Amelia told her.

"Am I an bad person?" Constance asked as she looked up at the other woman for her expression as she answered.

"No dear, I have not known you very long but I know for an fact you are not an bad person" Amelia told her.

"If that is true why does everyone hate me?" Constance asked

Amelia opened her mouth to speak. She could not answer that. How could she? She didn't even understand it herself the girl had an temper but she knew far worse teenagers than Constance Hardbroom.

"People do bad things because they are bad, it is nothing to do with you" Amelia told her truthfully.

"It is...I do things to annoy them" Constance told her.

"Don't say that, their actions is not your fault, nothing that happened to you is your fault" Amelia told her.

"I stopped eating...that was my fault" Constance replied.

"You were under an lot of strain, I don't understand why your parents or this person in college was so bad to you" Amelia told her truthfully.

"My teacher I don't know but my parents it is because I was an hard child to raise I guess, I was fussy with food, fussy with what I did, I didn't want to wear frilly pink dresses and do ballet dancing all I wanted to do was read" Constance told her.

"So? I know loads of young teenagers who are the same that is just their personality" Amelia told her with an small smile.

"Why did you want to become an teacher?" Constance asked

"Well I didn't really have much choice my great grandma owned the school and then her daughter and then her daughter, though my sister and I were the first twins to be born which presented an problem of who would inherit the school, luckily I did, that place would be an prison if Agatha got her hands on it" Agatha told her.

"I was training to teach potions you know" Constance said happily.

Potions?" Amelia asked thinking she had misheard.

Potions was after all an very old fashioned subject which had started to die out as an lot of witches now thought it was pointless when they had spells to do the same thing that was much quicker. An lot of schools such as Cackle Academy's rival, Pentangles Academy, had gotten rid of the subject completely and focused on teaching spells instead. Potions was still taught at Cackle's but Amelia had not met an young teenager who had an interest in it for years.

"That is right, I want to teach potions" Constance told the woman.

"Why potions may I ask?" Amelia asked

"Because I don't think potions are worthless or an dead subject, I think all witches should know how to make potions as you never know what they will be faced with, potions are fun and I like to be different" Constance replied.

"How many people were on your course?" Amelia asked

"One just me, apparently the average is about one to five an year" Constance told her.

"Oh so where exactly were you planning on teaching?" Amelia asked

"Anywhere I can, the options are small most schools have stopped teaching the subject these days" Constance replied.

At that Amelia got such an crazy idea into her head she was surprised she even thought of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Amelia looked over and saw Constance holding an toy above Luna's head and the teen laughing as the black cat stood up to grab it. She had been thinking of an way to ask her an question and told herself now was an good time.

"Constance can you come here please dear?" Amelia said as the teen threw the toy mouse to Luna who grabbed it and then Constance went and sat down.

"As you know in two weeks the new school year is starting and I can't leave you here alone" Amelia told her.

"Oh...it's alright I will find somewhere to stay" Constance replied with an shrug trying not to show she was hurt.

"No dear that isn't what I meant" Amelia quickly cut in seeing the girls face drop. "I can't leave you here alone because you need looking after so how will you like to come to the school with me?" Amelia asked.

"Really?" Constance asked

"Yes, I know you are young and still have some training you need to cover but potions is taught at Cackle's I was thinking you could assist the potion lessons" Amelia said

"Will that even be allowed?" Constance asked

"Don't worry about that I will sort it so what do you say?" Amelia asked.

Constance nodded with an smile happy that she got to stay close to the woman she was starting to enjoy her company.

* * *

Before Constance knew it was there day they were going to the school. The two woman flew there, Constance on her new broomstick as Luna whined not happy that she was confined to an carrier. Amelia went into land half an hour later and Constance did the same landing in the school courtyard and catching her first glance of the school.

It was an magnificent old castle that she saw. Amelia smiled and led the way into the castle.

It had old historic rooms with grand halls and an Library Constance had to resist from running into straight away. It was an school she had always dreamed of attending, old fashioned and charming and homely.

Amelia showed her around and then Constance spend an good hour looking in the library, grateful she could do this without anyone else there as the school was still empty.

* * *

An hour later Constance was sat in the staffroom eating with Amelia. They were talking happily when they heard sounds from nearby. Suddenly the door opened and two witches stood in there doorway.

"Hello Amel..." one started but then stopped when she laid eyes on Constance.

"Erm hi there?" the woman asked confused.

The woman who was talking was an tall stern looking woman who looked to be in her late thirties. She had an ponytail tied in her light brown hair which was so tight you could almost see the veins sticking out of her forehead. The other woman was short and seemed quite shy. She was dressed in an mahogany colour and had an neat tidy bob and looked to be about the same age.

"Hello ladies" Amelia said standing up. "Ladies this is Constance Hardbroom she is going to be helping us, Constance this is Lantana Frogspawn and Celeste Moon" Amelia said with an smile. Lantana smiled very slightly.

"Hi there" she said to Constance before turning her attention to her boss. "Amelia can I have an word?" she asked

Amelia nodded and placed her hands gently on the young girls shoulders.

"Will you be alright?" she asked

"Of course" Constance said with an smile as Amelia followed her members of staff out the room.

The two woman waited until she had walked through the doorway before Lantana grabbed Amelia's arm to pull her further away before stopping near the main staircase and looking at her.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked not understanding the problem.

"Amelia you can't let her teach!" Lantana replied

"Why not?" she asked

"SHE IS AN CHILD!" the woman shouted

"She is eighteen and she has had training she went to teacher training college" Amelia replied

"How do you even know her?" Celeste cut in

"I met her in an cafe" Amelia told them.

"So you barely know her?" Lantana asked

"I have known her for three months" Amelia admitted

"Amelia...she looks about an year older than the fifth years they will not take her seriously and the parents will complain" Lantana said

"Why is she not with her parents?" Celeste asked

"Long story, the poor girl collapsed and was hospitalised that was how I met her" Amelia told them

"What was wrong with her?" Celeste asked

"She ...stopped eating" Amelia said deciding it was not their business if the young girl had been abused.

"Amelia, these girls in our school are vulnerable teens, you can't have an anorexic teaching them" Lantana complained more

"She isn't look she is staying" Amelia said as if it was final

"The board will have an fit" Celeste said

"Yes well I will deal with them" Amelia said

"So who will she be sheltering?" Celeste asked

"She is an potions teacher so she will be sheltering you Lantana

By the look on her face the woman was not happy at who her new classroom assistant was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

An couple of days later the students arrived at Cackle's and with their arrival Constance changed her look. On the morning of the first day Amelia had been sat having an cream cake in the staffroom when Constance walked in and she dropped her fork onto the floor letting it make an clanging sound.

Constance Hardbroom was stood in the doorway wearing an long black dress which reached the floor and had her hair pulled back in to an very tight looking plaited bun. The woman looked much older than her eighteen years.

"Good Morning Amelia" Constance said with an smile

"Constance ...what are you wearing?" Amelia asked

"These are my work clothes" Constance replied happily. Amelia just stared at her like she was insane.

* * *

Later on it was time to greet the students. It did not take long for Constance to realise they were whispering about her and not even really listening to the welcome speech. Constance did not have time to dwell on this as Amelia and Lantana who was the deputy head took over to look after the first years.

Constance really was nervous having to teach pupils who were literally only three years younger than her. During the assembly she stood up nervously when Amelia introduced her but kept her head down the rest of the time. The first day was for the students to settle in so Constance was able to keep her fears at bay for an bit longer.

* * *

The next morning it was the first time Constance would be teaching. True, the woman would not be the main teacher but she had some many thoughts going through her head. What if they don't take me seriously? What if they ask me something awkward? What if I do something stupid?. Sighing she transported to the classroom ten minutes early to help set up.

Lantana had been putting glass dials with ingredients in on the desk when Constance appeared out of thin air. The teacher had no idea this ability even existed let alone knew the teenager was capable of it. When the teen appeared the woman jumped out of her skin and dropped the glass vial onto the floor where it smashed into pieces. Constance looked at it and wanted to slap herself. What an great start to her career.

"What on earth..? What was that?" Lantana asked holding her chest as her heart beat rapidly.

"Sorry maybe Amelia or I should have told you" Constance said

"Yes you should have" the woman said as she put her hand out to get rid of the glass but looked confused.

"Do you need some help?" Constance asked

"Not of you child" the woman said. Constance opened her mouth insulted she was not one of her pupils after all.

Lantana waved her hand muttering an spell but all that happened was the glass broke into smaller pieces.

"Please let me" Constance said waving her hand over the glass and making it disappear without muttering an word. Lantana stared at her, non-verbal spells were some of the hardest magic and most people did not learn them until their twenties.

Before the woman could even respond or ask anything an lot of noise was heard as an bunch of rowdy third years piled into the classroom. They sat down chattering loudly to each other. Lantana pushed past Constance to stand at the front and clapped her hands together.

"Girls settle down please" she said.

This had not affect. The girls continued not even seeming to realise their teacher was in the room.

"Girls" she said again which still had no affect.

The girls were really giving Constance an headache and she was amazed at the way they entered an classroom. It was clear to Constance, Lantana could not control them so it was up to her.

"OI WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE ABOUT? SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET NOW!" Constance said.

The girls jumped quickly not having of expected that from an rookie teacher but they sat and faced the front falling silent until an pin drop could be heard.

"Thank you" Lantana said not evening thanking Constance.

"As you all know this is Miss Hardbroom she will be assisting me in my lessons and I expect you all to show her the same respect you show me" Lantana said.

Constance side glanced at the woman. How could she expect the girls to respect her if she didn't respect her and from what Constance could see they did not respect their teacher at all.

* * *

Soon the girls looked bored as their teacher started showing them an practical demonstration to make an invisibility potion. The woman wasn't explaining what she was doing and was just throwing things into the cauldron but it was not up to Constance to correct her.

Suddenly Lantana picked up an jar of frog eyes and dropped an spoon into the cauldron but then Constance saw her pouring another spoon and had to cut in.

"Hey I wouldn't do that, two spoons of the stuff will counteract with the palmweed and cause the potion to explode, it is supposed to be two frogs legs you put in now" Constance whispered.

The teacher looked at the teenager in an disgusted way.

"Excuse me, you are an assistant I think you would do well to remember who is the qualified one here child" the teacher said as she ignored the teenagers advice and proceeded to put the second spoon of frog eyes in.

Once she did this there potion started to make an funny noise and she put her face nearer to see what the problem was just as the potion exploded and covered the teacher in the potion.

The students burst into laughter at the way their teacher looked and Constance heard someone whisper.

"Should we copy that Miss?" the laughing third year said.

"I told you" Constance whispered with an slight smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Celeste walked into the staffroom humming to herself as she said good morning to the headteacher with an smile.

"Good first lesson back?" Amelia asked as she poured milk into her tea.

"Oh yes, the second years are really talented" Celeste said with an smile.

"Hopefully Constance had an good lesson too" Amelia sighed. She had been worrying about the teen all morning hoping the pressure had not gotten to much for her. The door opened just as she finished speaking.

Lantana Frogspawn stormed into the staffroom clearly annoyed and covered in the green potion which had exploded on her. Constance walked in behind her calmly.

"Is everything alright?" Amelia asked looking at the two potions teachers

"Yes, I had an great first lesson" Constance replied. Amelia smiled touching her shoulder lovingly something the teenager had started to allow. Celeste turned to Lantana looking confused.

"What is that stuff all over your face?" Celeste asked. Lantana glared at the woman then turned to Amelia.

"Amelia an word...now!" she demanded. Amelia followed the woman out the room with an smile.

* * *

"What is wrong Lantana?" Amelia asked.

"I refuse to work with that child, she is an nightmare" Lantana replied.

"Oh" Amelia said her face dropping wondering what had happened in the lesson. "How so?" Amelia asked.

"She shouted at the pupils that is my job and then she tried to tell ME the qualified teacher I was making an potion wrong which turned out to be right but that's not the point she should not talk to her elders like that" Lantana said.

Amelia stared at the woman until she finished speaking and then thought hard about what she could actually say.

"Wait...so you are annoyed because she is an good teacher?" Amelia asked

"No, she needs to remember her place she is just an assistant and she is clearly after my job!" Lantana said annoyed.

"Lantana when there is an actual problem like when Constance does something wrong or inappropriate then come and talk to me" Amelia said raising her voice slightly and using an stern voice. She couldn't help it she didn't appreciate the woman trying to get the teenager in trouble for something stupid.

"I have been teaching for over twenty years and you want me to give my job to her?" Lantana said

"You are still the main teacher, but if you cannot control your class Lantana I don't expect the assistant to sit there in silence" Amelia said.

"Excuse me! I can control my class" the woman replied.

"Lantana we both know your class is the loudest in the school" Amelia replied.

"How would you like it? If the board made an eighteen year old your assistant for example?" the potions teacher asked

"I would do my best to help her not try and get her into trouble over something petty" Amelia replied.

"Oh for goodness sake!, she is not even your daughter why do you treat her like royalty?" the woman asked.

"She feels like it and because she hasn't actually done anything wrong!" Amelia replied

"You know you should count yourself lucky I am one of your teachers I have had worldwide offers and I teach here remember that" the woman said as she stormed into the staffroom. Amelia rolled her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Lantana clearly did not like the teenager not that it bothered Constance she only cared about Amelia's opinion after all and she didn't have time to worry about the potions teacher when they had the first years to deal with.

This is what Amelia called 'The silly phrase' when it was nearly time for the girls to receive their cats their excitement made them giddy and their giddness made them very silly and they would be running and jumping around in the corridors but Constance had already left her mark.

Constance might be young and might be quite calm and pleasant with Amelia but in 'teacher mode' she was completely different and no-one had to worry anymore about her not being taken seriously because the pupils clearly feared her, they knew she would stand for no nonsense and they would be punished.

* * *

An few days later Constance was in an bad mood after some first years in their excitement managed to break three test tubes as they would not stay still. She walked into the staffroom sighing but stopped at the sight that met her.

On the floor on the staffroom were an lot of tiny black kittens who were munching away on the food they were being fed. Constance smiled and sat on the floor to stroke the tiny animals.

"Constance do you have to excite them?" Lantana asked from the chair she was sat in as the teenager stroked the cats who were purring.

"Amelia?..." Celeste said

"Yes Celeste?" Amelia replied

"How many first year pupils are there this year again?" she asked

"Fourteen" Amelia replied.

"Like I thought, we have one extra kitten there is fifteen" Celeste replied.

"Ahh yes I ordered fifteen on purpose" Amelia replied.

"Why?" Lantana asked turning to face the headteacher

"Because...look Lantana, Celeste do you mind giving me and Constance an minute?" she asked

Celeste smiled and nodded as Lantana left but glared at the teenager all the way out the door. Once the door was firmly shut Amelia turned to the teenager.

* * *

"Constance dear would you still like an kitten?" Amelia asked

Constance nodded but was not really listening as she was tickling an cat under the chin.

"Look dear you are going to be living here now and there is cats everywhere so I ordered one for you" Amelia said.

"M...Me?" Constance said turning to face her.

"Yes and it looks like you have found your match already" Amelia replied.

She was right. The cat that Constance was tickling could not get enough of the teenager. Whenever she moved her hand away the kitten would rub against her wanting more. The kitten had essentially picked her. Constance picked up the tiny bundle of fur with an smile.

"How much are you expecting me to pay for her?" Constance asked

"Nothing dear she is free" Amelia said

"But why would you do something so nice, what strings are attached?" Constance asked full of suspicion.

"No strings are attached, I care about you an great deal and knew you really wanted one so I thought now was an perfect time please take her" Amelia said.

Constance looked at the older woman for an few seconds before she stood up the tiny kitten clinging onto her new owner happily and purring as Constance ran over to Amelia and threw her arms around her.

"Thank you" Constance said teary as some tears escaped. The teenager had never embraced Amelia so directly before so Amelia smiled and hugged her tighter.

"You are welcome lovely, I have taken everything you need up for you already why don't you go settle her in?" Amelia suggested.

Constance nodded and transported not wanting her new precious gift to be sighted. At least not yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Constance woke up feeling something on her chest and opened her eyes seeing the tiny black kitten asleep on her. Constance sat up and picked up her little kitten kissing her head.

"Good morning little one did you sleep well?" she asked. The cat purred and snuggled into her more as Constance stood up to get ready for the day.

The kitten followed her new mistress around happily and Constance had just finished getting ready when someone knocked.

"Come in" Constance said as she turned to the mirror checking her bun for flyaways as Amelia walked in.

"Good morning how was your first night with your new friend?" Amelia asked knowing cats could play up at night.

"She was great, thank you Amelia I love having an cat" Constance replied.

"Thought of any names yet?" Amelia asked as she sat on the teens bed to wait for her.

"Yes her name is Morgana, after Morgana Darkwood my favourite author" Constance replied.

"Oh yes I have heard of her, Morgana is an fine name" Amelia told the teenager who smiled happily.

* * *

It had not taken the other two members of staff long to figure out Constance had been given the spare kitten and this seemed to make Lantana despise the teenager more. Constance was really enjoying teaching but Lantana did not want Constance to so much as touch an spoon as she thought she was interfering and this tied with other things resulted in the two woman having an bad argument.

The third years had just left after taking an test and Constance was flickering through the papers to see what sort of answers the students had given.

"Child that is for me to look at not you" the teacher sneered at her. That was the only thing she addressed Constance as when out of Amelia's earshot.

"Well you best not let Amelia see these results she might start to think you are an bad teacher" Constance replied

"Excuse me I am NOT an bad teacher" Lantana replied

"Oh really because according to these test answers these third years know nothing about potions listen to this" Constance said as she opened one of the papers.

"Question: How many frogs legs are needed for an laughter potion?" Constance said "Their answer is more than one" Constance said with an laugh and listen to this one she said picking up another paper.

"Question: What ingredients are needed for an truth potion? "Their answer is an cauldron" Constance told the other teacher.

"How is it my fault if the pupils like to show cheek even in their work?" Lantana asked

"Because if they knew the answers they would not have to make up an stupid answer" Constance replied.

"Don't even.." Lantana started

"The pupils don't listen to you they probably know as much about potions as I know about cutting hair, Lantana you cannot teach" Constance cut in.

"Look child you might have Amelia wrapped around your little finger but you need to remember your place, you are an stupid child who is not even qualified to be working here and just because Amelia treats you like an princess doesn't mean the rest of us will" Lantana yelled getting into the teenager's face.

"Oh so that is what this is about, you used to be her main woman didn't you? When I wasn't here you two spend an lot of time together because you are the deputy and you can't handle it can you?" "Being second best is not something you can cope with because you were always given everything" Constance replied.

"Shut up you little brat" Lantana said

"No, it is not my fault everyone hates you" Constance shouted back at her.

Lantana suddenly slapped the teenager across the face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

For an few seconds after the teenager was hit she held her cheek looking at the other teacher in shock before something inside her snapped.

She was fed up of being beaten around and she was fed up of being used as an punchbag by people. She couldn't let what had happened with her teacher happen again she could not let it get to that stage she had to stick up for herself therefore she slapped the other woman back and before she knew it they were physically fighting with one another.

* * *

Amelia was humming to herself happily as she walked down the corridor for her lesson with the first years when she saw an lot of girls from all different years gathered around the potions lab door. They seemed hyped up and were watching something happily. Amelia pushed to the front and saw the two potions teachers scrapping. She rushed into the door full of anger at her colleagues behaviour.

"WHAT ON EARTH?" Amelia shouted. The two woman who were fighting didn't even seem to hear her as they carried on fighting. Amelia walked towards the two woman and send an bunch of white sparks towards them forcing them apart from each other. They both stood there looking at Amelia.

"WHAT MAY I ASK IS GOING ON?" she asked them

"She started it she said I was an bad teacher!" Lantana said

"YOU ARE AN BAD TEACHER" Constance shouted back.

"QUIET!" Amelia shouted.

She walked in between the women before she started to speak.

"Right if you can't work together we are just going to have to see who is there best person to teach at this school, right here right now we are going to have an competition" Amelia told them.

"An competition?" Lantana asked with her arms folded.

"An magical competition, who can make potions the best and who can cast spells better" Amelia told them.

"Sounds good" Constance said with an smile.

"Alright but you are not judging you are biased, get Celeste to do it" Lantana demanded.

Amelia rolled her eyes but an few minutes later the students had been sent away and Celeste was judging the two woman. First Amelia had told them to make different types of potions and both woman worked fast trying to prove they were better than the other.

They worked like this for half an hour until an row of colourful potions appeared on the table. Out of all the potions Constance was successful with all ten and Lantana was only successful with two. Lantana was clearly already annoyed but there was more to come.

The woman were then given an series of spells to perform that would be useful for different situations.

Maybe it was the fact they had being taught at different times but it soon became clear that Lantana was struggling to keep up with Constance. They send spells at each other but half of Lantana's were not effective and because she had never got the hang of non-verbal spells Constance was able to counter-attack her before she had finished casting. Lantana had lost.

* * *

"Well Lantana I think Constance has proved her worth so if you have an problem with her you know where the door is" Amelia told her.

Constance smirked proud of herself unaware of what was going through Lantana's mind. Taken of guard with her happiness Lantana shot blue sparks at the teenager which hit her in her stomach and knocked her of her feet. The teenager felt the familiar feeling of being punched in the stomach and fell backwards on the floor by this point Amelia and Celeste had turned around and by the time they turned back around they saw Constance, who seemed unable to move at the time as Lantana had cast another spell that pinned her hands to her side, being attacked by Lantana but it was what happened next which was the most shocking.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Amelia stormed over to the other woman and pulled her of the teenager. Both Lantana and Celeste stared at her as after all Amelia was the calmest person they had ever met. Amelia stared at Lantana her eyes full of hated an look neither woman had ever seen in Amelia's eyes before.

"Wow Amelia are you feeling alright?" Celeste asked

"You coward! Attacking someone when they are defenceless" Amelia shouted as she walked towards the woman.

"Easy now!" Lantana said clearly afraid as she had never in her life witnessed Amelia like that before. She backed away from her.

"You disgust me!" Amelia said as she got closer to her.

Lantana let out an noise as she realised she was backed into an wall. Amelia grabbed hold of her arm. She had no idea what had come over her she was not someone to act like this. She was acting like Agatha. After all they were twins maybe Amelia did have an bad side she just didn't show it. She pulled the woman towards her to speak in her face.

"You can't teach to save your life and you are an coward and an liar, how dare you lay an finger on an teenager" Amelia shouted.

"She hit me too!" Lantana butted in.

"Yes well who will it be next time? An fourth year?" "You are lucky I am not cursing you" Amelia replied.

"I wouldn't touch an pupil" Lantana scoffed.

"I wouldn't put it past you, now get out of my school" Amelia said

"But I work here" Lantana said shocked.

"Not anymore you are fired" Amelia told her

"You can't fire me" Lantana replied

"Watch me, well GET OUT" Amelia shouted as the woman ran out the door angrily.

* * *

Once the woman had gone Amelia helped up Constance who thanked her but noticed she was still angry. Constance gulped her smile fading.

"Celeste leave" Amelia said

"But.." Celeste said

"Now...go!" Amelia said causing the chanting teacher to hurry out the room. Constance folded her arms standing next to Amelia.

"Thank you for that" Constance started to speak.

"Don't, I can't believe you, getting into an fight is bad enough but half of the pupils saw you" Amelia said angrily.

"I didn't realise we had been seen" Constance replied.

"Oh so that makes it alright to be fighting like an eleven year old schoolgirl?" Amelia asked.

Constance fell silent she didn't know how to respond to that she felt ashamed of herself. This woman had only ever being nice to her and she acted like an little child.

"I am sorry Constance but I can't have my members of staff behaving like that so I will have to put you on probation" Amelia told her.

"Probation? What is that? Constance asked

"It means I will be watching you closer and any more mistakes and you will be going the same way as Lantana" Amelia told her.

"And how else are you going to punish me?" Constance asked closing her eyes. She was waiting to see what will come.

Amelia walked towards the storeroom and opened the door. Her punishment was supposed to be having to clean the storeroom as Lantana left it in an state but Constance panicked.

"NO NOT THE CUPBOARD!" she shouted

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked as she saw the teens face pale and she stepped closer to her her anger was gone and Amelia was back to her normal self.

Constance panicked and transported away quickly. For an moment Amelia stood there confused.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Amelia was taken aback by Constance's reaction and was also worried about what she had said. She left her for an few minutes before climbing the stairs to the staffs quarters and knocking on the teenage girls door. Constance gave her permission to go in and Amelia walked in to find the teenager sitting on her bed.

"Constance?" Amelia said as she walked over.

"Hi Amelia" Constance sighed.

Amelia sat down next to the dark haired woman.

"Why did you shout not the cupboard?" Amelia asked.

Constance played with her hands something Amelia had recently figured out she did when she was nervous but she did start to talk.

"It was one of the punishments in college, they would lock you in an dark cupboard for hours" Constance admitted.

Amelia stopped herself from gasping just in time, that is the kind of punishment her twin sister would use, it was evil. Only an truly horrible person would get pleasure out of using that on teenagers.

"I am sorry I didn't know, I wasn't going to lock you in there I was going to get you to clean it, no-one will lock you in an cupboard here I will promise you that" Amelia replied.

"I know...I just got scared because you were angry and said I had to be punished" Constance replied.

"I didn't mean that type of punishment, were all punishments like that in college?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, the way of teaching was very old fashioned..." Constance replied sadly.

Amelia looked at her hands. She remembered how witches used to be taught, harsh methods that drained all the life out of an person, people were tortured and killed, students turned into killers to try and prove they were more powerful than someone else. These methods had once led to the worse war the witching community ever knew. It was shocking but Amelia was not about to make the teen tell her everything.

"I am sorry dear, but Lantana has gone so I still need an potions teacher if you are up for the job?" Amelia asked

Constance smiled and nodded happily.

"I would like nothing better" Constance replied.

"Great, you are going to be an exceptional teacher" Amelia told her.

Constance paused before answering as Morgana climbed onto her lap. Constance stroked the black cat before turning to Amelia.

"Thank you...for making me feel safe" Constance replied.

"And I always will" Amelia told the woman as she stroked the tiny kitten as well.

If only Amelia knew that was an promise she would not be able to keep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Constance was excited but extremely nervous the next day she woke up. Today was going to be her first ever lesson and though it was true she had taught with Lantana this was going to be her first lesson completely alone and she couldn't help feeling like something was going to go very wrong.

Constance stretched before scratching Morgana behind the ears and getting up to get ready. She first went to the bathroom and then got dressed in her usual black dress and black boots before twirling her plaited hair into her famous trademark bun. She then transported to the staffroom knowing Amelia will want to talk to her before her lesson.

Constance appeared in the staffroom and Celeste jumped in shock knocking her music sheets all over the floor.

"I will never get used to that" Celeste said as she bend down to pick up the papers.

"Constance" Amelia said before leading her over to her chair by the fireplace "You need to eat up, toast?, scones?, cereal?" Amelia asked flapping around.

"Amelia, it is my first lesson you are more nervous than me" Constance replied

Celeste laughed as she watched the two together, this was quite an normal way for the two to act.

* * *

Soon it was time and Constance folded her arms transporting away as she knew walking would just give her an chance to become nervous. Arriving in the classroom the second years, who despite having being taught by Constance before, jumped out of their skins. They had never seen the woman transport before and especially not right at the front of their classroom.

"Good morning girls" Constance said. For an moment the girls just gawped at her trying to get over their shock.

"I said good morning" Constance repeated.

"Good morning Miss Hardbroom" the girls repeated.

"Right girls today we are going to be working on the luck potion.." Constance tutted as she realised one of the girls had her hand up.

"Yes?" Constance asked

"Miss isn't Miss Frogspawn supposed to be teaching us?" an blonde haired girl asked. One of the other students turned around to face the girl who had spoken before replying.

"She's done an runner!" the girl replied which resulted in laughter. Constance clapped her hands together.

"Girls be quiet" Constance said as the class felt silent.

"And Cornelia Winstersbane will you turn around and face the front and sit properly" Constance barked as the ginger haired girl turned around. Constance was grateful she had been shadowing Lantana as she already knew the girls names which made it easier.

"In answer to Miss Woodbroom's question I will be teaching you alone for the rest of term, Miss Cackle will be explaining more about the situation on Friday in assembly" Constance told the class.

"Now as I was saying we are going to be working on the luck potion please pay attention as I demonstrate" Constance said as she put things into the cauldron explaining what she was doing which was something Lantana had never done.

* * *

Afterwards the students were told to try and make the potions themselves and Constance stood watching as the second years stood over their cauldrons. Some looked worried clearly they had not been paying attention.

Once the girls were told to test the potions Constance was not shocked most of the girls had completely messed the potion up. She couldn't really get angry at them as after all they had being taught by an rubbish teacher for an year and that meant they were behind. Constance had an feeling she might have to start on simple potions first.

The only student that had actually got the potion completely right was Hedrea Hallow an student from the famous Hallow family who was top of her class in everything and was currently looking smug.

"Homework girls is to study up on the ingredients for the first five potions in your books by tomorrow" Constance told them as they groaned in response.

"Enough of that, you may leave" Constance said as the girls rushed out the classroom as it was breaktime their favourite time of the day. Constance sat down with an smile. She had done it her first lesson was an success.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Of course with Constance teaching full time in the school it did not take long for the board of governors to find out about it and that is why Mr Hallow turned up out of the blue one day. Amelia knew they would not be happy with Constance teaching because of her age and because they had not had time to check what type of person she was and that is why she invited him into her office.

"Let me get straight to the point" Mr Hallow said as he took an sip of his tea. "We have heard you have an teenager teaching the pupils who is not qualified and Miss Frogspawn has left" he told her.

"Miss Frogspawn has left and yes there is an teenager teaching the pupils but she has been trained at an teaching college" Amelia told him.

"Miss Cackle, you can not have an child teaching children" Mr Hallow replied.

"Miss Hardbroom is an amazing teacher, we both know Miss Frogspawn was not capable of teaching, them pupils have learned more in the few weeks she has taught them than in the years they were taught by Frogspawn" Amelia replied.

"Still.." he started

Amelia stood up and looked at him.

"Come with me, come on" Amelia said as she walked out the office and down the corridor towards the potions lab. She paused outside the door.

"Look, have you ever seen an potions class in this school so calm?" Amelia asked.

Mr Hallow looked through the window. The first year girls were gathered around their cauldrons quietly working on their potions.

"Alright the woman can control an class but can she get results?" he asked

Just then the bell rang and Amelia walked towards Constance and introduced her to Mr Hallow before asking the young teacher for the latest work from her third years who were famous in the school for their awful grades.

Passing over the papers most of the work had an 'B' or 'C' written on it. This was an drastic improvement from the 'D's' and 'E's' Lantana's pupils had received. Mr Hallow really could not argue with Amelia.

"She is an good teacher and she is staying, if she goes I go" Amelia said.

She knew this would get Mr Hallow of Constance's back. They had no-one else to take over from Amelia except Agatha which was out of the question. It would also cause them an lot of unnecessary trouble. Amelia was highly respected in the witching community as an headteacher and parents trusted her with their children's lives. He would also then have to find an new Potion's teacher as well. He sighed having no choice but to trust Amelia's judgement.

"Don't do that, everything seems in order right now, but there is something I want in order to satisfy me" Mr Hallow said.

"What is that?" Constance asked.

"I want you to attend an number of training courses" he told Constance turning towards her.

"Fair enough" Constance replied.

If only Constance had known how much this training course would change her life.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter is rated M and has mentions of rape! Please be aware of this before reading it

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Constance went to three training courses over three weekends in order to keep Mr Hallow, and the rest of the board happy. The courses were run on an Sunday and lasted all day not that Constance minded she wasn't planning on doing anything else anyway.

The first and second course were interesting and Constance was looking forward to the last course because they were going to learn more about first aid. She arrived early and found the course very interesting and felt like she learned an lot. The course finished at seven in the evening and Constance left the building in order to return to the castle.

Constance had lied to Amelia. Amelia had not wanted the young woman walking back to the castle alone and had told her she was going to come and meet her and they could walk home together but Constance did not want to be an burden to the other woman so she had told her someone she knew from college was attending the course and they would be walking home together, Only this was an lie Constance knew no-one at the course.

* * *

The walk back home was only ten minutes but despite this it was pitch black outside as they were coming into December and Constance shivered from the cold. It was too far away for her to transport all the way so she would be walking for most of the journey. Constance walked down the lane her arms folded over her chest as she was cold.

After eight minutes Constance arrived in the little village that overlooked the school. It was an small village with few residents and few shops. Walking down the cobbled lane Constance paused for an few seconds.

In order to get back to Cackles she had to walk past the local pub. Normally this was something Constance didn't mind but right now it was half seven and the place was full of drunk people. She proceeded to do what she had been doing for the last two nights and walk as quickly as she could past the pub. As she walked she heard whistling and comments as drunk people sneered at her she didn't stop she just kept walking until she felt someone grab her around the waist from behind.

She kicked and screamed trying to get her attacker to let go but the attacker just proceeded to drag her away from the pub down an dark alleyway. Constance was just about to sink her teeth into the man's hand when out of nowhere three more men appeared.

* * *

"Ahh you found an pretty one, Ty" one of the men said. Constance could tell he was drunk because he was slurring his words. Constance fought against the man holding her but he was an lot older than her. One of the other men walked near Constance and smiled.

"Hey pretty thing, give us an kiss" he said with an evil smile. Constance replied by slapping the man.

"Ooo feisty" he laughed as the man who was holding Constance pushed her onto the floor.

Constance fell onto the dirt and closed her eyes trying to transport but she didn't have time because the men were getting nearer to her. She had an bad feeling they were looking for sex and she blurted out the first thing she could think of praying it worked.

"I'M PREGNANT" she shouted. This was false she had never being pregnant she had never even slept with someone but she hoped they might decide to leave her alone if they knew this. The men looked at each other and laughed clearly they didn't believe her. The men pulled at her clothing as she tried to fight them off.

Constance could not even move as the men forced themselves on top of her one by one. The pain made her scream out but one man would cover her mouth as the others hurt her. Constance stopped screaming after an few minutes knowing it was no use and just silently cried as she looked at the stars in the sky willing it to end.

After what felt like an lifetime the men got up and walked away leaving her lying there broken. She lay there for an few moments and then sat up to cover herself wincing in pain and seeing blood. She knew it was impossible for her to get up and walk away so she transported quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Constance landed on the hard floor of her bedroom and instantly fell forward onto the floor. This would be the first and the last time she ever stumbled when transporting. Constance grabbed hold of the bed rail and forced herself into an standing position hissing in pain.

She looked down at her clothes and she realized she looked an mess. Her dress was ripped and had blood and mud from the ground she had been lying on on it. Constance walked to the bathroom and started to run the taps in the bath before undressing and slipping into the hot bath water.

Constance picked up the sponge and bottle of shower gel and squeezed an large amount of the liquid on the sponge before she started to clean her arm.

It was strange. The men were nowhere near her now but she still could feel her skin tingling and she saw the bruises up on her arm. She wiped her arm but she still felt dirty as if no amount of cleaning would get rid of the men's scent on her skin.

"Come on please" Constance said as she aggressively rubbed at her arm leaving it red and sore looking. She threw the sponge down and started to cry finally letting the tears spill out because of her ordeal as she got over her shock and realised what had happened.

* * *

The next morning Amelia was walking down the corridor humming to herself as she enjoyed her free period from teaching. She had not seen Constance since she had left for the training course but she was not worried as she knew Constance normally transported straight to her room after she had walked past the pub. It was also not unusual for Constance to skip breakfast, something Amelia didn't like, in order to mark work. Basically there was nothing unusual about the circumstances.

The first sign that something was off was the noise Amelia heard. Both Celeste and Constance had lessons that morning and of course as Celeste teaches chanting noise comes out of her classroom in the form of the pupils singing and Lantana's classes were always noisy as the woman let them talk as they worked but Constance's classes were always quiet, no-one would be able to hear her class in the corridor but today was different. There was an racket coming from the classroom, Amelia could hear shouting and talking.

Curious, Amelia set of walking in the direction of Constance's classroom wondering what the noise could possibly be about. Arriving at the potions lab Amelia was shocked at what she found as she looked through the window.

The third years girls were running wild. They were stood on chairs, some even stood on the desks and were dancing and messing around. The girls were yelling across the room at each other and they were throwing paper at each other. Girls had phones out they had sneaked into the school and were tapping away on them quickly. Amelia felt the fury rising and opened the door just as an paper aeroplane flew over her head. Amelia was not one to shout but this was ridiculous.

"WHAT ON EARTH?" she shouted as the students turned realising she was there. "SIT DOWN NOW ALL OF YOU" Amelia shouted.

The students rushed to their seats knowing Amelia was annoyed as they were not used to hearing her shout at them. She walked to the front and stood in front of them only then realising Constance was not there.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" Amelia asked before looking around "Where is Miss Hardbroom?" she asked.

"I don't know she didn't turn up this morning" an red haired girl told her headteacher.

Amelia was furious, the woman was still on probation did she not value her job at all? But she couldn't worry about that right now first she had to sort out the pupils.

"And none of you thought to come and tell me you didn't have an teacher?" Amelia asked. No-one responded to this she was met with silence. Amelia folded her arms and looked at the pupils.

"Right all of you stand up and follow me" Amelia told them.

"Er, you just told us to sit down I have just got comfortable" an blonde student complained.

"Enough of your cheek Bellatrix Candlelight, do as you are told" Amelia said as Bellatrix along with the other pupils stood up.

"I want you all to wait outside for me as I have an word with Miss Blackwell, Midnight and Cauldronnite" Amelia said as the rest of the girls left and the other three went up to Amelia.

"Give me your phones" Amelia said as these were the three girls she had seen texting. The girls all looked at each other before handing over their mobiles.

"You can have them back at the end of the year" Amelia said as she left and the girls followed her and joined their class.

Amelia led the third years down the corridor and into Celeste's classroom where she was teaching the forth years.

"Miss Moon, I am very sorry to disturb your class but Miss Hardbroom has been delayed would you be able to watch the third years?" Amelia asked. Amelia could of course watch them herself but she had something she had to do.

"Yes of course, we are practising our duets today girls, can you please each join an group?" Celeste told them as the girls went to find an group that was free, Celeste turned to Amelia to whisper.

"It is not like Constance to be late where is she?" Celeste asked

"No idea, but I am going to find out" Amelia replied as she left the room just as the girls started to sing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Amelia walked up the four flights of stairs until she reached the staffing quarters. She had to admit she was not happy, she had trusted Constance and the woman knew she was already in trouble for fighting so Amelia could see no reason why the woman would choose not to go and teach her class and leave them to run riot.

Arriving at the staffing quarters Amelia started to make her way towards Constance's bedroom. The first room she passed was Celeste's room and the second was an spare bedroom, the third room was her own and Constance's was right next door to hers right on the end. Amelia walked determinately to the door and knocked twice.

"Constance?" Amelia said which received no reply. Thinking she might not have heard her because she was in the bathroom Amelia pushed the door opened and walked into the room.

There was an lot of things Amelia was expecting to see but the actual sight that met her had not crossed her mind.

Constance Hardbroom was lying in bed. This would not be strange if it was anyone else but Constance was an early riser, in fact the latest Constance had ever gotten up was eight in the morning and that was only once when Amelia was worried she was not getting enough sleep so wouldn't let her leave until she had an lie in. Even at that time Constance had complained the whole time so seeing Constance lying in bed at ten was worrying. Amelia walked up to the woman slowly she had her eyes closed but somehow Amelia knew she was not asleep.

"Constance are you alright?" Amelia asked as she walked to her bedside.

Constance opened her eyes and forced an smile but it was strained and fake.

"Yes...sorry I was tired I got in late last night" Constance lied.

"Oh it's alright, if you get up now you still have time to teach the first years" Amelia replied.

Constance nodded and moved an little bit obviously wanting to move into an sitting position but she failed and Amelia's fears came true. The woman was not lying down out of choice or just being lazy she physically could _not_ move.

"Do you need me to get an doctor?" Amelia asked her voice full of worry.

"NO" Constance shouted then cleared her throat quickly. "I am fine honest" Constance replied as she forced herself into an sitting position. She moved slowly and bit her lip quickly trying not to cry out in pain.

She was clearly not fine it had clearly took effort for her to move, Constance had on an three quarter length sleeve top on and now that she was not covered by the covers Amelia could see both her arms covered in bruises as if she had been forcefully grabbed repeatedly and her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep or crying Amelia was not sure. One thing was for sure the woman was clearly not okay.

"Constance..." Amelia started as Constance grabbed an hold of her bedpost and pushed herself into an standing position. She started to walk towards the bathroom trying to keep her face neutral.

"I will be down in an few moments Amelia let me get ready" Constance said.

"Constance you are in pain" Amelia stated.

"I am fine" Constance replied through gritted teeth.

"No you are not you are limping" Amelia replied.

"Please just leave it" Constance said as she took another step knowing she had to stay acting normal.

"Constance?" Amelia said as she walked towards the teenager who would not look at her.

"What has happened?" Amelia asked as she turned her face towards her forcing her to meet her gaze.

* * *

That is what caused Constance to lose her resolve she could feel her breathing getting heavier and Amelia looked at her for an second before the teenager let the tears start. The teenager fell forward and Amelia caught her just in time to stop her hitting the floor. Kneeling down Constance leaned her face into Amelia's chest and broke down sobbing.

Amelia could feel the teenager's entire body shaking with fear as she held her and she sobbed. The woman was not just crying silently she was sobbing loudly totally hysterical. The only time Amelia had seen Constance cry was when she had had the nightmare but that was nothing compared to this, this was not normal crying. She was crying so much she was gasping for breathe and this was an terrified cry, her body did not stop shaking the whole time. That was when Amelia knew something serious had happened.


	23. Chapter 23

A/: This chapter has mentions of rape please be aware before reading.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

Constance cried like this for an while and then she found herself with her head on Amelia's lap. Amelia stroked her hair gently in an comforting way as the girl made small noises from all the crying. Amelia felt something wet touching her leg and looked down.

Amelia realised the skirt of the teen's nightdress had ridden up slightly from the way she was lying and the bottom of her legs were caked in blood. In fact the wet feeling Amelia had felt was fresh blood which had dripped onto her own leg.

Amelia was confused. For an moment Amelia suspected the teenager had simply just started her period which was the cause of the blood but it didn't add up. Periods did not cause someone to limp and not be able to get out of bed, true it could be painful but not to the extent the person is trapped in bed. Periods did not cause bruises all over an person's body and they did not cause someone to cry in fear especially when they are older and are more than used to this occurrence. Amelia knew this blood was trying to tell her something more sinister.

"Constance... you are bleeding" Amelia commented.

Constance replied by shrugging as if this was normal.

"Constance ….did someone ...rape you last night?" Amelia asked as it was the only conclusion she had come to. Nothing else made sense. She hoped Constance would jump up and shout at her insulted she would ask that but she reacted how Amelia thought she would.

The teen flinched at the word rape and then hesitated in answering which told Amelia everything she needed to know but she still commented.

"Just nod or shake your head" Amelia said as the woman slowly nodded.

"There was four men they took it in turns" Constance said crying again but quietly as Amelia kissed her forehead.

Amelia wanted nothing more than to cry. She had heard an lot of things in her time of teaching but this had to be the worst. But she had to hold it together, she couldn't let Constance think she was in anyway to blame for this incident so she stayed stroking her hair concentrating on her own breathing as she tried to hold her emotions in.

"It's my fault I lied to you, I wasn't walking home with anyone" Constance said

"It is not your fault, don't ever say that again!" Amelia said more sternly than she meant to. Constance sighed and sat up.

"Sorry" Amelia said taking an breathe. "Constance I am going to call the doctor" Amelia replied.

"No, I don't need one" Constance stubbornly replied.

"Constance you need to be checked over and if something happened to you I couldn't live with myself you are seeing an doctor" Amelia told her.

"Okay...well I am going to clean up as you call them" Constance said not in the mood to argue. Amelia did not want to leave the teen alone but had no choice she had to sort some things out.

Leaving Constance's room and realising what had actually happened Amelia felt vile rise in her throat and ran into her own room making it to the toilet just in time to throw up violently.

* * *

Amelia stopped once she had walked down the stairs to think what she should do first. She had to figure out what she was going to do with Constance's classes for the rest of the day, it was not fair to put all of them onto Celeste, she had to contact the board to ask for an temporary potions teacher and she had to contact the doctor.

Amelia decided contacting the doctor was the most important thing especially as Constance appeared injured. She walked into the staffroom where Celeste was enjoying her break by chanting something which sounded like an mix of opera and rock.

This was something Amelia was more than used to, for as long as she could remember there had always being an chanting teacher at Cackle's and all of them had practised new chants in the staffroom. After an while it went right through Amelia most of the time she didn't even notice as she was so used to it but today was not an normal day.

Picking up the phone on the table she snapped no longer able to control the new emotions going through her body at what she had been told.

"CELESTE WILL YOU STOP THAT!" she shouted as Celeste stopped and stared at her in shock.

Amelia ignored her and started tapping numbers into the phone. This phone was there for emergencies as it was the quickest way to get help. Amelia had only actually used the phone twice, once to ring for help when an student fainted and once to ring for help when an student hit her head. Other than these times Amelia had never used the phone and currently she was shaking so much she was struggling to put in the numbers and then she realised her mind was blank she couldn't even remember the numbers.

"THIS STUPID THING!" Amelia shouted as she tried to dial 999 but dialled 954. Celeste hurried over.

"It's the wrong number that is all" Celeste told her.

Amelia had been keeping it in since she left Constance's room not thinking such an little thing would make her lose it but she burst into tears loudly.

"Amelia?" Celeste said worried as she touched her boss on the back. Celeste was worried she had worked at the school for an few years now and could not recall one time she had seen her boss cry. Amelia cried into her hands for an few more minutes before she wiped her eyes.

"Sorry I have some things I need to sort out" Amelia said as she started walking out the room.

"Amelia?" Celeste said

Amelia turned around her eyes red and blotchy looking.

"Are you okay?" Celeste asked concerned.

"Yes" Amelia replied

"And Constance?" Celeste asked realising she hadn't seen her all day.

"She is fine..." Amelia said before turning around and hurrying away leaving Celeste stood behind her confused.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

After Amelia had left the staffroom she went to her office realising she still had not called the doctor. She finally managed to dial the number correctly and asked for an female doctor knowing Constance would not let an man near her in this situation. She then called Mr Hallow and asked if he could stop by the school because she needed to talk to him which he agreed to.

After she had taken care of ringing around she glanced at her watch and realised that it was almost time for period two and the fifth years would be making their way to the potion lab very soon. With this in mind she walked to her desk and found an scrap piece of paper and an pen. Scribbled an note on the paper and then walked to Constance's lab and blue tacked the piece of paper to the door. The note read:

* * *

 _All potions lessons are cancelled until further notice_

 _Please use this time to catch up on work or study_

 _Amelia Cackle_

 _Headmistress_

* * *

With that sorted all the woman could do was wait until the doctor arrived. With time to kill she walked back into her office and sat at her desk putting her head in her hands for the first time allowed to cry without anyone to notice. She cried for the pain the teenager endured, that she had failed to protect her and the brutality of the attack. Amelia rarely cried, you couldn't when you were an headteacher with the things she had to hear about but the she had grown really attached to the teenager and it was to much to handle.

She sat like this for an while until someone knocked on an door and an blonde haired woman dressed in white was stood in the doorway.

"Miss Cackle? I am Doctor Gloria" the woman said. Amelia jumped up.

"Oh yes, thanks for coming, the patient is upstairs follow me" Amelia said wiping her eyes as she left the office and saw an bunch of fifth year girls screaming and jumping happily. Amelia walked over to them.

"Oi just because your lessons are cancelled does not mean you can mess around, you are going to be leaving this school in less than six months if I were you I would go and study" Amelia told them as the girls quickly left. Amelia turned to the doctor.

"Sorry about that" she said as she led the doctor up the stairs and towards Constance's room after knocking on the door and going in she found Constance sitting up in bed but she looked bad she was clearly upset.

"Constance this is the doctor, what is the next stage?" Amelia asked looking back over at the blonde woman.

"Well I need to examine Constance to see if there is any long term damage so I can see what treatment is needed" Doctor Gloria replied.

Amelia opened her mouth to reply when there was another knock on the door. Amelia glanced at the other two before going to answer it but only opening it an crack so the person on the other side could not see into the room.

"Oh Celeste what is it?" Amelia asked seeing the chanting teacher outside the door.

"Mr Hallow is here" the woman replied.

"Oh yes I will be out in an moment" Amelia replied as she closed the door and walked back towards the teenager.

"Right I best go and leave you to it, I will be back in half an hour for the results" Amelia said as she walked out the bedroom feeling this was something Constance needed privacy for.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Amelia walked down the stairs and saw Mr Hallow stood in the entrance. She rushed over and looked at him trying to appear in control.

"Good morning Mr Hallow thank you for coming so quickly" she told him. He looked at her not appearing happy.

"Miss Cackle is there an reason my daughter has just told me all potions lessons have been cancelled?" he asked.

"Ahh yes you see Constance will not be teaching for an while" Amelia said. Mr Hallow really was not happy.

"What? After I agreed to let her teach? She has only being teaching an few weeks and she wants time of already?" he complained.

"It is not out of choice Mr Hallow she is very sick" Amelia lied she needed to make something up so he would not get suspicious.

"Oh really what is she ill with?" he asked

"Tonsillitis, the woman cannot speak right now but if you are up for giving her lessons about how to mime instructions to her class then I am all for that" Amelia replied.

"So if she is so ill how come you are not ill isn't tonsillitis contagions, well the infections that causes it are? he asked

"I have no tonsils...I have had it before" Amelia lied again. Mr Hallow looked at her clearly in an bad mood.

"Look Mr Hallow are you going to find me an replacement teacher or do you want me to advertise myself?" Amelia asked.

He sighed and flipped through some papers on the clipboard in his arms before pulling out an expensive looking phone and dialling an number. He spoke to the person on the other end for an few minutes as Amelia waited.

"The supply will be here tomorrow morning" Mr Hallow told her "I am not happy about this Miss Cackle" he told her.

"Well things happen that make someone unable to teach" Amelia replied. They went over some more details and then Mr Hallow left. After she had dealt with Mr Hallow, Amelia went to find Celeste.

* * *

"Celeste, will you alert the pupils that assembly will be tomorrow rather than Friday?" Amelia told her.

"Assembly on an Tuesday?" Celeste asked confused.

"Yes just do what I asked you Celeste" Amelia told her as she walked up the stairs to Constance's room.

* * *

"Hello Miss Cackle, we have just finished the examination" Doctor Gloria told her.

"And what are the results?" Amelia asked as she went to sit in the chair by the teens bed.

"Good news, all the tests for the sexually transmitted diseases came back clear as well as the test for HIV" the doctor replied.

"That is great" Amelia said.

"But there is tearing and ripping and an infection but I have prescribed some antibiotics which will clear that up" the doctor continued.

"Oh right thank you doctor" Amelia said.

"Constance I want you to move as little as possible for an least two weeks so your body has time to heal" Doctor Gloria told her.

"Okay" Constance said as she looked out the window.

"I hope you feel better soon" she said as Amelia stood up to see her out. The doctor whispered before leaving.

"I have left an number for an counsellor on her bedside table, she might find it useful" the doctor told Amelia.

Amelia nodded as the woman left and she rushed back to the teen's side.

"So I am stuck here?" Constance asked as Amelia sighed and nodded and then went to make sure the cat had everything she needed. In the few seconds it took for Amelia to walk across the room Constance was out like an light. She walked back to her and smiled kissing her head happy the girl seemed an little more peaceful. Amelia cast an quick spell over her that would stop any nightmares or dreams and then left the girl to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Amelia checked on Constance the next morning before going down to start the assembly she had called. The first thing she did when she got down the stairs was wait for the new subsititute teacher that had been sent to arrive. Answering the door Amelia was met by an young girl who looked just in her early twenties.

"Hello Miss Cackle I am Belinda Thunderhorn" the woman said as she stepped into the building, put her hand out to shake Amelia's hand and tripped over an coat rack causing the stand to fall to the floor with an loud clatter.

"Sorry, sorry" the woman said as she stood up the stand and finally shook Amelia's hand.

Amelia got the expression there would be more acts like this to follow.

* * *

Amelia went and prepared for assembly and when she left the room she found the pupils all chattering loudly to each other clearly wondering why an assembly had been called today of all days. This had never happened before after all. Assemblys were on Fridays that had always being Cackle's tradition.

Amelia waited for the students to go into the hall and followed them in seeing Celeste already sitting on the stage waiting and Belinda went and sat next to her. Amelia climbed onto the stage looking out at the girls.

"Good morning Girls" Amelia said to the crowd sat before her.

"Good morning Miss Cackle" the girls chorused.

"Thank you all for attending today, I know it was short notice but I could not wait until Friday to talk to you all" Amelia admitted before she paused to look at her students.

"As you all know yesterday your potions lessons were cancelled and your teacher Miss Hardbroom did not attend her first lesson, for the next few weeks Miss Hardbroom will not be teaching you instead your lessons will be taken by Miss Thunderhorn" Amelia said as she monitored for the woman to stand up.

Standing up the teacher tripped over her own feet and landed on her face on the stage. Amelia rushed over to help her as she heard an lot of girls laughing.

"Quiet girls, I expect you to show Miss Thunderhorn the same respect you show any other teacher do we understand?" Amelia asked as she looked around.

"Yes Miss Cackle" the girls replied as an second year raised her hand.

"Yes what is it, Karis Moonlight?" Amelia asked

"Please Miss I was wondering why Miss Hardbroom will not be teaching?" the girl asked.

Amelia had expected questions and decided to play along. She had to give the students enough information to stop the suspicion.

"Miss Hardbroom is sick she has tonsillitis" Amelia told them

"But it doesn't take that long to recover" an girl replied.

"She has an bad case" Amelia said.

An lot of the girls shrugged at this response and some clearly didn't believe Amelia by the looks they gave her. But she couldn't tell them the real reasons Constance was not teaching of course.

"The second thing I need you to know girls is as of now going further than Merlin's Creek is banned" Amelia told them.

At this statement the students started to complain and talk loudly clearly not happy about this. Students were allowed out of the school in groups and they already had strict boundaries, Amelia not letting them past Merlin's Creek meant they had even stricter guidelines. In fact it meant they were allowed no furthur than the school forest.

"But Miss Cackle, that only allows us to just past the entrance of the castle" an fifth year complained.

"Yes, we can't even go to the snack shop" someone else complained.

Girls continued to complain about the situation. An lot of students already were not happy about the amount of freedom they recieved. They carried on like this until Amelia shouted.

"BE QUIET" she said causing the hall to fall quiet once more.

"I have my reasons for this change and anyone found out of bounds will be punished, now assembly is over, you may all go to your lessons" Amelia said as the students stood up and left in an bad mood.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Amelia was sat in the staffroom in the early morning ready to talk to the new teacher. This was standard all schools were different and had different ways of doing things. Belinda Thunderhorn entered the staffroom at half eight like she had been told to and walked into an table.

"Oww my knee" she said holding the knee she had just hit on the corner of the coffee table.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked

"Yes, yes sorry what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" the woman asked.

Amelia had an feeling it was going to be an long few weeks with Belinda.

* * *

The woman entered the potions lab ready to teach the second years and she had an pile of books in her hand. Before she made it to the desk she tripped and went flying. The pupils didn't laugh not knowing if she was hurt. The teacher stood up and smiled at the pupils as she picked up the books placing them on her desk.

"Good morning girls, I am Miss Thunderhorn" she said.

"Good morning Miss Thunderhorn" the girls replied.

"Today we are going to be working on the laughter potion" the teacher replied as she picked up an jar of frog eyes to add to the potion so she could demostate and dropped it making the contents spill over the floor.

"Sorry girls, silly me, let's try that again" she told them.

* * *

The woman was an good teacher but her clumsiness did not stop there. In the short 30 minute lesson she tripped over three chairs, dropped five beakers of ingredients, hit her leg on the table eight times and fell over four times. The woman was much better than Lantana had been at teaching and she would be an great teacher if she wasn't so clumsy.

Amelia had never met anyone in her life as clumsy as Belinda. The woman could not take more then one step without falling over or knocking something over. The woman was very nice and she seems to know an lot about her subject but her clumsiness held her back.

Amelia was struggling. She knew she had no choice but to let Belinda teach for an few weeks but she wondered how much the students were actually learning and if they were getting the information they needed for their exams. It took her so long to teach anything as she was so clumsy. Amelia sighed and went up the stairs to see Constance.

* * *

Amelia went to see Constance and was happy to see her sitting up in bed reading though how much of the book she was taking in was another story. The woman was clearly not in an good way even though she was trying to stay strong. Amelia had learned ages ago Constance Hardbroom is an brilliant actress. She could pretend she was fine perfectly or she could pretend she was coping perfectly.

There had been many times Amelia had left the room and instantly heard Constance start to cry now that she was by herself. The biggest problem Amelia was facing was Celeste was getting suspicious and asking questions and she had an feeling somehow the truth would get out.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The students were getting really fed up of Belinda Thunderhorn. At first, the girls had found her clumsiness really funny because they had never met an teacher that was that clumsy but after an few weeks the funny side of it wore off.

The students found her annoying. They couldn't walk down the corridor without her falling into them and during classes they barely had time to make an potion because it would take her so long to demonstrate with how many things she dropped.

This led the girls to decide to prank the woman. They wanted to try and make their lessons interesting and wanted to have some fun. That is why there first years were currently in their potions lab an lot earlier than normal.

The students had gone to the taps and filled up an bucket with water. Luckily for the pupils the water was freezing as there was not many places in Cackles that had hot water. The tallest girl picked up the bucket and stood on an chair positioning the bucket above the door.

* * *

Belinda had the first years that morning and she set of for her lesson early so she would not be late. She fell over four times and hit her arm on the wall five times before she made it to the potions lab safely. She realised the door was an little bit open which was unusual as the girls knew the door was meant to be closed.

Belinda pushed forward on the door as she said "Why is there door open?" and the students watched eagerly as they saw the bucket start to fall and the water land on Belinda's head soaking her. The bucket then also landed on her head and the girls laughed. Belinda though did not see the funny side. She lifted the bucket of her head.

"WHAT ON EARTH?" the teacher shouted her eyes full of anger as her pupils just laughed more.

* * *

Constance was lying in bed reading her book. Physically she had healed she only had an small pain now but it was an numbing sort of pain. Amelia visited as often as she could and the only thing Constance had to focus on right now was her mental state which was stopping her from returning to work. She was getting incredibly bored though.

Constance glanced at the time and saw it was almost nine so her first years would be starting their lesson soon. Constance's room was right above the potions lab and out of nowhere Constance started to hear different sounds. She heard someone shouting and then she heard what sounded like laughing. She thought it would soon stop but then she heard an lot of voices at once.

Constance ignored it for an few minutes but then tutted as she got annoyed. She got up out of bed and cast as spell at herself causing her hair to go up into her bun and for her black clothes to appear. She then folded her arms and transported away.

* * *

She appeared in front of the blackboard in her classroom. For once no-one jumped as they had not heard her appear because of the loud noises all around the room and Constance looked over her arms still folded and took in the scene before her.

Belinda was standing with an silver bucket in her hand and she was drenched from head to toe. She was yelling at the girls and they replied by laughing.

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!" Constance shouted.

Everyone turned to look at her and Belinda walked over to her looking angry.

"Miss Hardbroom I assume? These girls played an nasty trick on me, I am sorry they disturbed you when you are ill" the woman said.

"You all disturbed me" Constance replied as the woman fell and nearly sent Constance flying. Amelia had clammed up when Constance asked her about the new teacher now she saw why.

"Will you be careful!" Constance moaned as she had to grab onto her desk for support.

"I am sorry Miss Hardbroom" the woman said. Constance paused before looking at her.

"Miss Thunderhorn why don't you go clean up I will take over" Constance suggested as Belinda nodded and headed to the door tripping over an stool and knocking over an students cauldron in the process before finally leaving. Constance rolled her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Constance looked at her pupils glaring at each one of them. She had in actuality found their prank amusing but she could never admit that to them as they would think they could misbehave and get away with it.

"Right girls, you have time to play silly childish pranks on people so that must mean you have finished all the work I had set for you" Constance said.

At this the girls started to look at each other worried, some even opened their mouths. Constance had expected just this response. They had not done the work.

"Well if you have not finished what I had set why may I ask are you messing around instead of doing your work?" Constance asked which got not response.

"Right I think it is time for us to do some hard work don't you? We are going to go ahead and work on the levitating potion today" Constance said as she walked behind her desk to the cauldron to start the demonstration.

* * *

Belinda ran into the staffroom still dripping wet from head to toe. She never was the best at spells and did not know the drying spell. Amelia was in the staffroom and turned around as she heard the door open.

"Belinda...why are you all wet?" Amelia asked

"Them girls played an prank on me, I mean what kind of pupils are these in my two years of teaching this has never happened" Belinda complained.

"I will punish them, who is watching your class?" Amelia asked as she realised if Belinda was talking to her the girls must be alone.

"Oh Constance is teaching them" she replied as Amelia took in what was being said and ran out the room.

"Wait help me get dry" Belinda said but the woman had already gone.

* * *

Amelia waited for the lesson to finish then went in to see Constance and walked in just as the pupils were leaving.

"Constance...what are you doing?" Amelia asked.

"What does it look like I am doing Amelia, I am teaching" Constance replied.

"But you are not ready yet" Amelia replied.

"You know what Amelia I am, I am fed up of being stuck in bed" Constance replied.

"But what about what happened?" Amelia asked.

"It still affects me but working keeps my mind of it" Constance replied.

Amelia couldn't help but smile. Constance was back.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N - short chapter as it is an filler chapter longer ones starting again tomorrow :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty

It was Friday the next day and time for the weekly assembly. The students piled in and noticed Constance standing next to Amelia something which in an few years would be the norm. The girls sat down and fell quiet.

"Good morning girls" Amelia said happily.

"Good morning Miss Cackle" the pupils replied.

"I hope you all had an pleasant sleep now please stand up so we can sing the school song" Amelia said as this was done at the start of every assembly. The girls stood up and sang as Celeste played the piano.

"Thank you girls you may sit down now" Amelia told them.

"So first I am very proud to tell you all Miss Hardbroom will be returning to teaching full time from Monday" Amelia said happily.

It had taken an lot of convincing but Constance was right the longer she left it the harder it would be to return and teaching was something that took Constance's mind of everything.

Some of the girls moaned an little as they had enjoyed not having to do any work and Constance always made them work hard.

"Because Miss Hardbroom will be returning to work unfortunately we have to say goodbye to Miss Thunderhorn" Amelia continued.

The girls did not respond. Constance had gathered them all together yesterday and told them off about playing silly pranks especially to someone who didn't deserve it. She could not help being clumsy after all. Belinda stood up and smiled slightly as the four girls who had planned the whole prank and had put the bucket on top of the door walked onto the stage.

"Miss Thunderhorn, we wanted to say thank you for teaching us these last few weeks" one of the girls said who was holding some flowers. The other three girls were holding chocolates, an card and an mug saying Cackle's.

"Oh thank you girls how lovely of you" Belinda said happily as she hugged all the girls and then took her gifts for once in her life not being clumsy.

"I want to thank you all for being so kind and patient with me, I know I can be an pain at times, you are all lucky to be an part of such an amazing school" Belinda said to the crowd of girls.

* * *

The end of assembly came and lessons were held. After lessons Belinda was due to leave and waved goodbye to the students happily.

"Goodbye Cackles I hope this school stays great she said as she walked out the gate and left the school.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Celeste was acting very strange. For the last week she had been acting shifty. Constance and Amelia had heard pupils coming out of her lessons saying she was distracted. Currently the three women were sat down in the staffroom having their monthly staff meeting.

"Oh Amelia, Millicent Candlelight has been caught in town again when she should be in lessons" Constance said.

"Thank you Constance I will deal with her later, any problems you have seen Celeste?" Amelia asked her music teacher.

"No...well it's not an problem" the woman said stuttering.

"What?" Constance asked.

"I need to talk to you about something..." Celeste said.

"Well go on Celeste" Amelia said.

"I am going to resign" the teacher said.

"W...what?" Amelia said thinking she had misheard.

"Why?" Constance asked.

"It is nothing anyone did I think this school is really friendly and this is definitely the best school I have ever worked at but I don't want to teach anymore" Celeste said.

"Explain please" Amelia said feeling she was at least owned some sort of reasonable explanation.

"I thought teaching what was I wanted to do and at first I loved teaching and then over the last few years that love distinguished" Celeste said.

"What does that mean?" Constance asked.

"It's an chore now, I dread getting up every morning to teach, I find it boring and I get no joy out of it, I love the pupils and seeing them improve but I don't find any aspects of the job interesting, I applied to work at an centre that needs different people with musical talents, I didn't think I would get the job but I did and I want to try it" Celeste replied. "I want to get out of school teaching"

"But you can't just leave, we don't have anyone to take your classes" Amelia said amazed.

"Of course I know that, I will work until the end of the year but I need you to know I won't be returning after summer, I know quite an few music teachers from when I used to work with the kids in the community centre and an few are interested, I would never just leave you in the lurch" the teacher said.

"Well thank you for letting us know" Amelia said. She had been able to tell the last few years the woman had lost an lot of her passion for teaching but she had hoped that it was just an phrase but if there woman was leaving it was time to find an replacement.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

The end of the year was fast approaching and Amelia knew she had to find an new member of staff before the summer holidays. Today was the day when interviews were being held.

Constance's opinion was important to Amelia so she asked for her help with the interviews. Five woman were going to be interviewed. Amelia and Constance had set up an space in the staffroom with an table they could sit behind and an chair on the other side. Amelia stood up and went and called the first person who was an woman called Ginny Toadsworth.

"Hello My name is Miss Cackle and this is my potions teacher Miss Hardbroom can you start of by telling us an little about yourself?" Amelia said.

"Yes my name is Ginny Toadsworth I am thirty and I have been teaching in public schools for eight years now" the woman said.

"Thank you, now we are just going to ask you an few questions, do you have any Constance?" Amelia asked.

"Yes if an pupil came up to you and told you she was pregnant what would you do?" Constance asked.

"CONSTANCE!...I am sorry you don't have to answer that" Amelia replied.

"Yes you do, well I am waiting what would you do?" Constance asked as Ginny tried to get over her shock.

"I would tell the headteacher because she can advise the girl more than I can" the woman replied.

Ten minutes later the woman's interview was over Amelia smiled seeing her out the door and told her to wait for the results. Amelia turned around and looked at Constance.

"Are you crazy?" Amelia asked

"What?" Amelia asked

"What would you do if an student told you she was pregnant?" What kind of question is that?" Amelia asked amazed.

"An sensible one" Constance replied.

"Constance...IT'S AN ALL GIRL'S SCHOOL" Amelia said

"And what do you think teenage girls do during the holidays, meet teenager boys it is possible and important to know what she would do in that situation" Constance said.

* * *

The next person to be interviewed was an older woman named 'Milo Lightingstike". She sat down and started talking so quietly it was hard to hear her.

"We can't hear you speak up!" Constance shouted. The woman jumped up and ran out the room. Clearly that woman was not getting the job.

* * *

Constance continued to be rude to all the people being interviewed. Finally Amelia was thankful to reach the last person.

Davina Bat came in and sat down and Constance looked like she was going to have an heart attack at how messy the woman's hair was.

"My name is Davina Bat and I have been teaching at day witch school and an boarding school for fifteen years" the woman said.

"Great, if you caught an pupil with drugs what would you do?" Constance casually asked. Amelia slapped her forehead.

"Well I would confiscate them and then tell the head and she can decide what punishment they receive" the woman replied seeming unfazed by the question. She then ate an flower and the two women looked at her.

"Oh sorry how rude, want some?" she asked them

"No thanks" Amelia said with an small smile.

* * *

After the interviews Amelia told Constance she liked Davina.

"Amelia, you can't hire her she is crazy I was only talking to her for five minutes and nearly went insane during that time" Constance replied.

"She is the best qualified, I think we should put her and Miss Toadsworth against each other, give them an small group of girls and see who can teach better" Amelia said. Constance rolled her eyes but agreed.

* * *

The two woman were each told to teach an group of six girls and both Constance and Amelia judged them one at an time. They judged them on how they interacted with the pupils, the singing itself, discipline and how well they seemed to understand their subject.

Ginny seemed to be very awkward around the pupils almost as if she didn't know what she was doing. She had only ever worked in an public, mixed sex school and it was an completely different atmosphere. Both Constance and Amelia had to agree that she would be better in another public school.

"Congratulations Davina you got the job" Amelia told the woman who smiled and hugged both the women much to Constance's disdain.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

It was the summer holidays and Constance had officially finished her first year of teaching and was of course staying at Amelia's for the summer. Amelia actually really liked the company and her and the teenager had bonded so much in only one year they were almost like mother and daughter.

Constance was an lot different out of school. For one she wore her hair down an lot more and her clothes were not quite black. Currently the two women were sat at the table in the kitchen eating eggs on toast for breakfast.

"I was thinking we could go to London and see an show or away somewhere for the weekend" Amelia suggested.

"Sounds good, I have never been anywhere like that before" Constance stated.

"Great I will see what I can do" Amelia said.

They did end up going to London and watching The Phantom of the Opera an show each woman found interesting. It was clear Constance had never travelled before she seemed really bewildered by everything. They spend time shopping and exploring the sights as well as going on the London eye before returning home.

* * *

They had an great summer relaxing and spending time together until one day Constance got an letter in the mail. She sat down to read it as she flicked her long dark hair out of her face whilst having breakfast and her facial expression changed.

"Is everything alright?" Amelia asked as Constance sighed and gave the letter to Amelia.

Amelia looked at the letter and was shocked by what she read. It was an letter informing Constance that her father had been released from prison.

"Constance...I didn't know your father was in prison" Amelia said.

"Yes, he was in there for drug charges, I have not seen either of my parents in over six years though" Constance said.

"Why not?" Amelia asked.

"My dad was abusive, he hit me an lot, my mum never hit me but she was very cold she never showed me any affection" Constance told Amelia.

"I left to go to college and never saw them again" Constance admitted.

Amelia sighed. The girl had not had an easy time of it and had never being show love like she should have been.

"I am sorry Constance" Amelia said.

"Don't be, I am happy because I met you" Constance said as Amelia stood up and hugged the young girl who smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

The school year had just started again and everyone was busy getting back into their routines but Amelia was facing an problem she had been trying to ignore but she couldn't anymore.

Lantana Frogspawn had been deputy head of Cackle's Academy for quite an few years. Once she was fired Amelia was left without an deputy and of course she was planning on giving this role to Celeste as she was an experienced teacher who had been at the school many years but now that the woman had resigned Amelia had an problem.

She didn't know whether to give the role to Constance or Davina. It was true Constance had been at the school longer than Davina but only by an year and Davina was an lot older and experienced but Amelia knew Constance would be hurt and she didn't want to upset her. That is how Amelia decided she had to take there two women of guard and test them without their knowledge.

Of course the deputy had to be good at disciplining the pupils but there was more than that to the job. They had to be in control and be able to keep the pupils safe in an bad situation. That is exactly what Amelia will be testing.

* * *

It was the third day into the second week and all three teachers had an class that morning and were teaching. Elliott Blossom had been working as the caretaker of the school for six years and Amelia had let him and the staff in the kitchens onto the plan. Amelia had an walkie talkie and said 'Now Mr Blossom' into it.

Mr Blossom had installed fire alarms around the school an while ago and now he walked to the little red box and broke the glass gently before lifting the switch and setting of the alarm.

* * *

Constance was sat behind her desk as the third years made their potions when out of nowhere an extremely loud alarm rang throughout the room. Constance knew the fire procedure and knew that sound perfectly. Amelia had not told her there was going to be an drill so it very well could be real. Constance immediately jumped up and sprang into action. The girls were running around in an panic.

"GIRLS CALM DOWN!" Constance shouted "Leave everything and line up quickly" Constance said as the girls scrambled to line up. Constance walked them out the room. She walked them to the front door and seeing the path was clear stopped.

"Girls go to the courtyard and stay in your line" Constance shouted above the noise of the alarm. Some of the girls were talking.

"IN SILENCE" Constance said as she watched the girls walk through the door.

Constance knew not all the students were in classes as some had an free period. She first rushed to the library leading the girls out who were in there before she transported up the stairs and made sure all the rooms were clear before transporting to the courtyard.

* * *

Amelia was already outside taking the registers as Constance appeared next to her.

"Where is Davina and her class?" Constance asked.

"I have not got an clue" Amelia said as Constance transported to the music classroom to see what was going on.

Davina Bat was sitting on the floor covering her ears and freaking out with the noise. The pupils did not know whether or not it was an drill and whether they should leave or not.

"What are you all still doing in here, to the courtyard now" Constance said as she made everyone in the room transport alongside her including Davina who carried on whimpering until the alarm was switched off.

* * *

Once everyone had calmed down and they were told it was just an drill the three teachers went to the staffroom. Amelia had to tell the truth about the drill.

"Davina, you can't act like that, what if this had been an real fire?" Amelia said amazed.

"I am sorry Miss Cackle, I don't like loud noises" the woman said.

"I set this thing up because I wanted to decide who I wanted as Deputy Head, Constance would you do me the honours?" Amelia asked.

"Me? Really? Constance asked.

"Yes, I am sorry Davina but an deputy head needs to be in control at all times, students safety is the priority, sometimes you have to forget about your own fears" Amelia said. It might have sounded harsh but it was true.

"It's not my fault I don't like ALARMS" the woman shouted as she looked around the room, saw an old cupboard and ran into it slamming the door.

"She will come around, well Constance will you be my deputy?" Constance asked.

"Of course Amelia" Constance replied with an smile.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Constance and Davina were driving Amelia insane. When they had first met Amelia could tell the two woman did not seem to like each other but now it was just stupid. Every time Amelia entered the staffroom she would find the two woman arguing about something trivial.

"Davina would you mind actually singing and not screeching into my ear?" Constance said one day as Davina was in the staffroom practising an new song she had written. Davina looked over at the younger woman.

"Sorry Constance, it's not my fault you don't understand art" Davina replied.

"Art!?" Constance replied with an scoff. "How is screaming as loud as you can art?" Constance asked.

Amelia who had been sitting in the staffroom happily reading an newspaper in her spare time sighed and touched her head as she knew they were about to start arguing.

"You are so boring no-one is allowed to do anything because everything annoys you!" Davina replied as the two woman faced each other angrily.

"That is not true, only when someone is being annoying does it annoy me" Constance replied.

"You want me to sit down in silence all the time, oh wait my breathing would probably annoy you too" Davina said.

"Oh stop playing the victim" Constance said as Davina went back to her music stand and ignored Constance before starting to sing again. Constance zapped her music sheets causing them to disappear.

Davina made an screeching noise then ran into her cupboard crying.

"Finally peace and quiet" Constance said as Amelia rolled her eyes.

* * *

The two woman continued to do this for an long time. They really did not seem to get on at all. It was only because of one event that happened that the two woman learned to be more civil with each other.

Mr Hallow was at the school for his monthly visit and the three teachers were talking to him in the corridors as he gave them feedback.

"Well Miss Cackle nothing stands out to me as being awful but I was wondering if I could make an suggestion?" Mr Hallow asked.

"Of course go ahead Mr Hallow" Amelia replied with an smile.

"Chanting and Potions...they are such old fashioned subjects I think we should move with the times instead of potions we can teach science and art instead of chanting" he said.

"But Mr Hallow my teachers do not teach them subjects" Amelia started.

"Oh yes well.." he started but was interrupted by Constance.

"Excuse me don't I get an say in this considering my job is on the line?" Constance asked

"Oh, of course" Mr Hallow replied nervously.

"Well I think my girls will benefit an lot more knowing how to brew potions than with science and as for Chanting all the girls love their chanting lessons are you going to take that away from them?" Constance asked.

"Well I..." he started.

"And the girls love Miss Bat they will be upset if she leaves they have really bonded with her" Constance carried on.

"Well...yes it was just an suggestion...maybe it was an silly thing to say...I am more than happy for chanting and potions to be taught" the man stuttered.

"Good" Constance said as the man made his excuses and left.

Amelia smiled at the young woman and strangely so did Davina.

"Thanks for sticking up for me like that" the chanting teacher said.

"No problem, we all have to stick together in this place don't we?" Constance said as she walked away embarrassed. The women did fight all the time still but they had an respect for each other that wasn't there before.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Constance Hardbroom was an lot of things. She was someone who could become temperamental, she was strict, stubborn and could be mean. One thing many people failed to realise was that was Constance Hardbroom was an actress. She could put on an show and have everyone fooled making it impossible for them to realise anything was wrong.

Right now Constance was acting normal. She was acting like the assault on her had not left any long term affects or scars but Constance was in an much worse way than anyone thought.

Constance had never being someone to believe in taking medication as she felt she could deal with anything by herself but currently it was the only thing helping her to cope.

If Amelia or anyone else saw the amount of pills Constance was currently taking she suspected they would faint. Constance got up and went to the bathroom where her pills were stored by the sink.

She opened each box counting her dosage in her head as she went along.

 _Two pills for depression, two pills for anxiety, two pills for pain relief as she still suffered from pain sometimes because of her ordeal, then there was there two pills to keep her emotions under control as well as pills Constance was taking different potions, an confidence potion to keep her teaching up to standard, and at night an dreamless night potion that got rid of her awful nightmares._

Constance took an glass of the counter and filled it with water from the tap before taking the pills two at an time. She would do this twice an day.

* * *

Amelia was not stupid. Constance was acting much to normal after what had happened to her. She knew she was probably suffering an lot more than she let on but she waited until she was in private to break down.

One weekend Amelia decided maybe her and Constance could go for an walk and talk so that Constance knew she wasn't alone. Amelia went up the stairs to her bedroom and knocked which did not get an answer. Constance had recently told Amelia if she didn't respond to wait for her in her room so Amelia walked into the bedroom.

Amelia heard an clanging noise coming from the bathroom and noticed an small gap in the door. Curious, she stood up and peeked into the gap.

Constance was stood by the sinking washing down pills with water. Amelia happened to glance to the side and saw that there was boxes of pills piled up. Amelia had known deep down she was not coping but she had not expected Constance to be taking pills. Amelia saw the woman turn of the tap and Amelia rushed back to Constance's bedroom.

Constance walked out of the bathroom and saw the older woman waiting for her.

"Oh Hello Amelia" Constance said

"Hello Constance, I was wondering if you wanted to go for an walk? I need to talk to you about something" Amelia asked

"Sure Amelia, let's go" Constance responded.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Constance and Amelia headed outside the castle walking side by side. It was still quite cold outside as it was the time of year where they were just leaving winter. Luckily they both had wrapped up so they did not feel the cold.

"Constance" Amelia said as they walked down the path towards the school grounds.

"Amelia?" Constance replied.

"How are you coping with what happened?" Amelia asked trying to see if Constance would tell her the truth.

"I am perfectly fine, Amelia" Constance replied her voice not changing at all. Anyone who did not know the woman very well would of believed her but Amelia was not one of those people.

"Constance...I saw you taking some pills" Amelia said deciding it would be best if she came right out and said it.

"Isn't that allowed?" Constance replied.

"Of course, but not the amount you are taking, it can be dangerous" Amelia said.

"Please don't worry Amelia I know what I am doing" Constance replied.

"I don't think you do, I knew it you need counselling, it is going to take years for you to be able to move on properly" Amelia said

"Amelia will you leave it I am perfectly fine" Constance complained.

"No you are not stop being stubborn" Amelia replied.

"I am not being stubborn" Constance replied growing annoyed.

"Yes you are, I am trying to help you" Amelia said

"No, you are trying to control me" Constance replied.

"Because you can't look after yourself" Amelia said.

"I am not an child!" Constance shouted.

"Then stop acting like one!" Amelia shouted back

Constance sneered before disappearing leaving Amelia stood there watching where she had been stood.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Constance appeared in her bedroom and sat on her bed annoyed. She knew Amelia was only trying to help but she hated when she nagged her so much. Constance stayed in her room for the rest of the night as she was much to stubborn to go and find Amelia and make up with her. Constance had no idea at the time how their argument could put them all in danger.

* * *

Amelia was in bed as it was quite late at night but the woman was unable to sleep. She could not stop thinking about the argument she had had with Constance, she always hated fighting with the woman. Amelia sighed as she sat up planning to go and get an glass of water to clear her head when she suddenly heard an noise.

"Hello?" Amelia said into the darkness. There was no response but then there was the sound of something breaking.

Amelia stood up walking to her door thinking maybe an student was up and messing around. Amelia opened her bedroom door ready to tell of the person who was up at four in the morning but she never got an chance because an bunch of blue sparks flew towards her and hit her in the chest.

Amelia fell onto the floor and found herself unable to move her limbs or any muscle. This was an body binding spell and someone stepped into Amelia's room.

This woman looked like an clone of Amelia. She had the same short hair and same blue eyes. The only difference was the black round glasses she was wearing. This woman laughed before casting an spell causing robes to form around Amelia.

"Long time no see sister, in an few hours this school will be mine and there is nothing you can do about it" the woman said to her sister.

* * *

Constance woke up at six like she did every morning. She stroked Morgana's head and then went to the bathroom getting dressed and ready for work. She knew it was probably time to make up with Amelia as she really did hate fighting with her. This was the last thought in her mind before she transported.

Amelia had known Constance now for over an year and she had gotten pretty used to Constance and her transporting technique. She didn't really get scared of it anymore unless the woman appeared right behind her.

Today Constance appeared in front of Amelia but the woman had an strange reaction today.

"What on earth!" the woman said holding her chest as she jumped out of her skin.

Thinking maybe the woman was not fully awake yet and that was why she reacted funny Constance apologised.

"Sorry Amelia I did not think you would be up this early" Constance stated.

"You stupid woman, you nearly gave me an heart attack!" the woman shouted back.

"Sorry..." Constance said in shock. Amelia's voice was cold and strange sounding.

"You are useless move out my way!" Amelia said as she pushed past Constance.

Constance stood there confused to say the least. Yes the two women had had an fight but they had argued before and Amelia liked to give her the silent treatment when she was annoyed at her. She had never heard Amelia shout like that, her voice was cold and menacing not like Amelia's at all.

* * *

Constance was sat at her desk in her classroom teaching the forth years as she tried to forget about what had happened that morning. She was sure Amelia was just tired and would be fine next time she saw her. The bell rang and the forth years stood up and started packing their things away.

"Homework: Essay: Why an love potion should not be misused, due in next week" Constance said causing the students to moan as they left the classroom.

Constance gathered up her books that she had to mark and headed out the classroom. Across the hall she saw the second year girls coming out of Amelia's classroom in tears. Constance walked up to the pupils.

"What is the matter?" Constance asked them.

One girl called Bella LightHorn who had such vivid ginger hair it was actually orange had her arm around her friend, Marissa Blackwell, who was crying her eyes out.

"Miss Cackle was really mean to her, she was acting funny to begin with and then Mari started to sneeze, she has hay fever and her allergies are playing up, Miss Cackle grew angry and turned her into an frog and left her like that all lesson" Bella told her teacher.

Constance was extremely shocked. What on earth was Amelia playing at? Even Constance who was seen as cruel would never do something like that.

"Are you alright Miss Blackwell, any injuries?" Constance asked concerned

"No I am alright" the girl replied though she was clearly shaken up.

"Right why don't you go to your room and calm down I will come and check on you later" Constance said as Marissa nodded.

"I will look after her thanks Miss" Bella said as she led her friend down the hall.

* * *

Constance had never once felt really anger towards Amelia. She had felt annoyance but that was completely different. Right now she was furious and stormed towards the classroom but paused before going in. She decided to look through the window first.

Looking through the window Constance saw Amelia standing by her desk holding an piece of paper but she wasn't wearing her normal clear oval glasses she was wearing round black ones, they were glasses Constance had no idea Amelia owned.

Constance decided to test her. She walked into the classroom and purposely knocked over an jug that Amelia had placed on the desk so she could have an drink as she taught. Amelia who was on the other side of the room turned and saw the younger woman standing over the broken shards.

"You clumsy fool!" the woman shouted as she stormed towards the woman.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" Constance replied.

"You are the vain of my assistance get out!" the woman shouted as she pulled on Constance and pushed her out the classroom door making Constance's fears come true.

* * *

Constance ran down the corridor and into Davina's classroom. It was true she did not care for the woman but she needed her help right now.

"Miss Hardbroom what is the matter?" Davina asked seeing the younger woman was in an panic.

"Have you seen Amelia today? What was she like?" Constance asked.

"Yes, she was acting funny, she shouted at me for practising my chanting and then said I sounded like an horse when I sing, it hurt actually" Davina said.

"Davina what if I told you that woman is not Amelia Cackle but Agatha Cackle?" Constance said.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

"Agatha Cackle? Who is Agatha Cackle?" Davina asked with an look of confusion on her face.

"Amelia's twin sister, when I first met her she told me about her and told me she was evil, she didn't say much after that, but what if it is Agatha?" Constance asked looking concerned.

"Well if it is Agatha...where is Amelia?" Davina asked.

Constance had not thought this far ahead. Once she had realised the woman was Agatha she had panicked and come to find Davina. She put her finger to her chin lost in thought.

"Well if I was Agatha I would hide her somewhere I think no-one would look, somewhere like an old storeroom or broom cupboard" Constance replied.

"But we can't both go and look for her, the pupils need watching" Davina said as she looked at her watch realising it was nearly lunchtime.

"Good point, well you watch the pupils and I will go look" Constance replied back and transported before Davina could object.

* * *

Davina was just about to make her way to the hall to serve lunch to the pupils when an female voice behind her spoke.

"Hello there, Miss Cackle?" the voice said. Davina turned around.

"No I am Miss Bat, who are you?" Davina asked. The woman she was speaking to had short blonde hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in an tracksuit looking like she was about to go for an run.

"I am Imogen Drill, I am here for the job interview for the new PE teacher? Sorry I am an bit early" Imogen said apologetically.

Davina only then remembered then what Amelia had said the other day. Mr Hallow had requested PE to be taught at Cackle's as he thought the pupils were not active enough. Amelia had told her two teachers interviews would be held but in the chaos no-one had remembered.

"Oh look there is an bit of an emergency, Agatha Cackle has taken over the school!" Davina said.

"Who?" Imogen asked confused.

"Miss Cackle's twin sister, have you ever taught before?" Davina asked.

"Yes I have been teaching for five years" Imogen replied.

"Great, can you go and serve the girls lunch I really should go and help Miss Hardbroom" Davina said. Imogen opened her mouth to object but Davina ran past her.

* * *

Constance opened the door of another stuffy old storeroom when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Davina out of breathe from running.

"Davina...what are you doing? You can't leave the girls alone!" Constance said.

"I didn't I left them with Miss Drill" Davina said as she clutched an stitch in her side wishing she had the ability to transport like Constance.

"With who?" Constance asked.

"Miss Drill, she is one of the people who applied for the PE teaching job" Davina replied.

"You left our girls with some stranger?" Constance asked amazed.

"No she is an teacher" Davina replied.

"She hasn't got the job yet!, Just because she is an teacher doesn't mean..." Constance said but was interrupted by an moaning sound.

The moaning sound was coming from the room of the door Constance just opened. She ran into the room and saw Amelia tied up with her mouth gagged. Constance cast an spell quickly causing the robes to untie and then took the cloth of her mouth.

"Constance, Davina, thank you!" the woman said.

"What happened?" Davina said

"Agatha sneaked in last night, I was so worried you wouldn't realise it was her" Amelia admitted .

"Amelia how do we stop Agatha?" Constance asked quickly.

"I have an idea" Amelia said.

* * *

The three woman rushed into Amelia's office where Agatha was sat behind her desk. Upon seeing her sister the woman stood up and laughed evilly.

"So it seems your staff are not as stupid as they look Amelia, they figured out that you were locked up" Agatha said.

"Agatha get out of my school before I call the police" Amelia replied.

"I don't think I will Amelia" the woman said with an laugh. Constance pushed in front of the headteacher and faced the evil twin.

"How about an duel Agatha?" Constance said.

"Do you seriously think an stupid little child like you can beat me?" Agatha said.

"Let's see shall we?" Constance said.

The women started to throw spells at each other, blue and white and pink sparks flew back and forth. Constance knew she was stronger than Agatha as after all Constance had immense power. Agatha did not realise Constance was one of the strongest witches ever to exist.

Constance shot an spell at Agatha which impacted the woman and made her fall on the floor. She stood up after an few minutes and before Constance had an chance to raise her fingers again she cast an spell sending Davina and Amelia to one side of the room and trapping Constance on the side with her. Constance had not planned for this and she suddenly felt scared.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Agatha stood facing the younger woman wearing an smirk on her face. Now that she had the woman alone she could get what she wanted.

"Constance Hardbroom" Agatha said as she smirked at the woman.

"Y...Yes?" Constance replied trying to keep her voice calm even though she felt like she was with Broomhead, her old mentor again.

"You seem to have an lot of power" Agatha said

"Yes, ...I suppose I do" Constance replied nervously.

Agatha had never in her life met someone who was as powerful as Constance. She knew powerful witches existed but she had never had the pleasure of meeting an really powerful one before.

"Why are you teaching here? Your powers are going to waste" Agatha stated.

"I like teaching..." Constance replied as she looked at an spot on the floor.

"My sister she is making it so your talents go to waste, why don't you join me? Think about it Constance, what we can do together, we can take over the world" Agatha smirked as she spoke.

"I don't want..." Constance started but was interrupted.

"Are you not angry Constance? Don't you want revenge on the people who have hurt you?" Agatha asked as she was able to tell that the woman she was speaking to had had an hard life.

Constance thought for an moment. There was so many people that had hurt her and she would like them to experience the pain she had felt but in the year she had been working at Cackle's and had known Amelia her views had changed. Revenge would not change what had happened to her and it would not solve anything. Constance had seen first-hand what happened when someone abused their power and she could not do that.

"No, I don't want to use my powers for bad" Constance replied.

"Don't be stupid child" Agatha said growing angry.

"Agatha what do you achieve? You send us all on an wild goose chase and then you end up losing anyway, I am going to stay here and use my powers to help the students, now I think you better leave" Constance said.

It was three against one and even though Amelia and Davina could not really do anything Agatha knew Constance would win. Agatha turned around and glared at her sister.

"This isn't over, I will be back" she said before she drank an invisibility potion and disappeared from sight. They could hear her laughing as she left the school. Constance cast an spell getting rid of the shield and went and hugged Amelia.

"Thank you for choosing wisely Constance" Amelia said

"Of course.." she said with an smile "Oh no the girls!" Constance said

* * *

All three staff members ran towards the hall. They had no idea what sight would meet them, girls messing around, girls fighting, an food fight? All these scenarios went through Constance's mind so she was surprised when the three of them ran into the hall and saw Miss Drill calmly checking on the girls as they happily ate.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as the three other members of staff looked at each other and laughed.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

Imogen Drill was soon given the job soon after the events that occurred with Agatha Cackle. This was an first in Cackle's history as Imogen was not an witch. It turned out the woman had found out witches exist in an strange way.

"Well it is quite an funny story really, I became friends with this girl that I met during an summer activity programme I did, turned out the girl was an witch" Imogen said sipping her tea.

"I guess that came as an shock" Davina replied

"Yes it was, I caught her doing an spell so she came clean, it was her that told me all about your world and then it fascinated me so I wanted to get an job in one of the schools" Imogen said.

"So I suppose our schools are much different from normal schools?" Amelia asked as she put an piece of cake on her fork.

"Oh yes very different, though I think that is what makes them interesting" Imogen replied.

"Yes well hopefully you can deal with our girls, they can be worst than regular girls because they abuse their powers" Constance said.

"Yes well I am sure I will cope just fine" Imogen replied.

* * *

Imogen and Constance soon started to have disagreements as well. The woman were completely different and had different views resulting in fights.

"Miss Drill, it is not an good idea to let the girls run around wild" Constance commented

"I am teaching PE, running is part of PE" Imogen replied.

"You are giving them too much freedom" Constance said.

"You shelter them too much" Imogen replied

"Excuse me Miss Drill I take that as an insult" Constance said

"Good it was meant to be" Imogen said.

Amelia laughed as she watched her staff argue with the woman who was basically her daughter. She was certainly one of an kind.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

"MILDRED HUBBLE" was the name that was shouted throughout the school by Constance Hardbroom many years later. It was 1998 and Mildred Hubble, the worst student in the history of the school was an first year.

Things had changed an lot over the years. Constance was no longer an teenager but instead an adult who was always in control. The pupils feared her and it was hard to think how Cackle's would be without her.

Constance still argued with the staff more than she did anything else but the four teachers worked together to keep the school safe and the students happy.

Amelia and Constance were closer than ever. Students even noticed this because it was not an normal relationship, Constance honestly did love and trust Amelia as she had never in all the years she had known her let her down.

Constance eventually did stop taking the pills, her fears weakened an little and she could cope without injuring herself, she had to admit she was happy and felt safe and secure.

Constance thought an lot about the past about how things could have been so different if she had never entered that cafe in the first place, what her life would be like if she had not collapsed that fateful day. One thing Constance did not think about though was the future, her future was Cackle's after all.

* * *

"Tea Constance?" Amelia asked as the dark haired woman sat down in the staffroom after teaching her first years including Mildred Hubble.

"Please, Thank you Amelia" Constance said as she accepted the tea.

"Oh Constance do you remember what today is?" Amelia asked with an smile

Constance had not looked at the date today, she did not celebrate anything so it did not matter to her. She glanced at the date today and saw it was 6th of July and she smiled.

"Really that date already?" Constance asked.

"What is so special about today?" Imogen asked as she read an sports magazine.

"Today is the 25th anniversary of when Constance and I first met" Amelia said happily.

"Really? Why didn't you say before let's have an party" Davina said

* * *

Before the two woman could object Imogen and Davina were planning the party and by that night the teachers and girls were gathered in the great hall celebrating.

"Today we are celebrating the day Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle first met, enjoy the night girls!" Imogen said as music started to play.

Constance for once had her hair down and smiled at Miss Cackle. She looked around at her pupils happily.

"Twenty five years huh?" Constance said

"Yes, here is to another twenty five years" Amelia said as the two woman smiled at each other showing their relationship had not broken at all over the years and that it never will. After all people started and left over the years but one thing that never changed was Amelia and Constance being in charge of the school.


End file.
